Eshmakis Makhe
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: AU/Jerat Setan/Sakura terseret menjadi Ksatria Ippotius zaman modern saat berusia sepuluh tahun oleh kakaknya, Kakashi, Grand Master Ippotius. Kehidupan yang penuh memar membuatnya ingin menjadi normal seperti teman-teman di sekolah.
1. Prologue

**Judul: **Eshmakis Makhe

_**Disclaimer**_: Masashi Kishimoto

**_Rating_**_: T+ _

_**Beta Reader**: _Bluebell Cantabile_ *_peyukpeyuk_Daddy*  
_

**PERINGATAN: **Bau darah, sihir, pertarungan, memar, umpatan, latar Inggris di zaman modern, nyontek _e-book_ karangan Sarwat Chadda yang judulnya _Devil's Kiss_

**RINGKASAN: **Sakura terseret menjadi Ksatria _Ippotius_ saat berusia sepuluh tahun oleh kakaknya, Kakashi, _Grand Master Ippotius_. Kehidupan yang penuh memar membuatnya ingin menjadi normal seperti teman-teman di sekolah.

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

"Sakura, bunuh dia! Dia roh yang terperangkap. Dia bukan anak laki-laki yang semestinya!" perintah Kakashi.

Sakura gemetaran. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, pedang _Iaraghi_ di tangannya hampir terlepas saat ia merasakan seluruh kekuatannya menguap bersama embusan angin malam yang berat dan berdebu. Sekali lagi Sakura berusaha untuk tidak gentar, ia berusaha menatap musuhnya dengan tajam, penuh hasrat membunuh. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun lawannya kali ini adalah seorang anak kecil, tujuh tahun. Apakah dirinya tega untuk menghabisi makhluk kecil itu?

Konohamaru, begitu ia tahu nama anak kecil itu. Rupanya tidak mengerikan seperti musuh-musuh yang kakaknya hadapi selama ini. Ia normal seperti seorang adik pada umumnya, baju hangat, topi kain, dan sepatu _boot_ yang sudah mengelupas. Sakura benar-benar merasa kasihan padanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Tolong jangan bawa aku ke tempat mereka," kata Konohamaru.

Sakura bergeming. Baju tebalnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah embusan angin. Dia bahkan belum bisa seperti yang lain: menggunakan baju tempur dengan banyak pelindung. Sekali lagi Sakura berpikir untuk ingin sekali mengatakan takut. Hatinya ragu untuk mengayunkan pedang, membebaskan roh yang tengah terperangkap di Dunia Antara, roh anak kecil bernama Konohamaru. Anak kecil? Tidak! Konohamaru tak jauh berbeda darinya dilihat dari segi usia, ia sepuluh tahun.

"Kau sudah mati. Kau harus pergi ke duniamu yang baru," Sakura menimpali.

"Tidak! Di sana banyak kakak-kakak yang jahat. Mereka semua selalu ingin memakanku."

Konohamaru terdiam, lalu terisak-isak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Waktu aku hidup, mereka tidak mau menerimaku. Kenapa setelah mati kalian juga tidak mau bermain?"

"Ini bukan tempatmu. Kau harus segera ke Dunia Bawah."

"Tidak!"

"Harus, Konohamaru."

Sakura benar-benar ingin segera mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Tapi Konohamaru terlalu menyedihkan untuk ditebas. Mata _emerald_ anak perempuan itu tertutup saat udara pengap masuk ke paru-paru. Ia bingung, inikah yang dimaksud Awal Penyiksaan oleh Asuma? Benar-benar penyiksaan baginya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke Konohamaru. Berharap dengan hati-hati bahwa hantu itu berbeda dari iblis yang selama ini ia tahu: jahat, suka menyiksa manusia, buruk rupa, dan kejam.

"Sakura, jangan!" teriak Kakashi ketika melihat adiknya hendak terjebak oleh iblis.

Sakura menyadari keberadaan kakaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi, namun beberapa mili sebelum tangan mereka bersentuhan, Konohamaru melompat memeluk Sakura. Tidak. Bukan memeluk, tapi mengecup leher anak perempuan itu hingga darah segar keluar dari pembuluh darahnya. Sakura tercekat kaku. Rasa sakit yang menyerang begitu tiba-tiba. Rasa-rasanya seperti puluhan tombak panas menancap di kepalanya. Panas dan sakit menyebar dengan sempurna mulai dari leher hingga ubun-ubun.

Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kecuali untuk mengerang dan menahan beban yang menindihnya. Ini terlalu mendadak. Konohamaru merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk yang begitu mengerikan, taring-taring yang tajam muncul dari dalam mulutnya, rambut coklat yang rapi dan berminyak berubah menjadi kaku dan berkembang, kulit putih mulus kini mengeras dan berwarna hijau lumut. Betapa mengerikannya Konohamaru saat ini.

"Hentikan, kataku!" seru Kakashi.

Konohamaru memang berhenti. Sepertinya ia takut dengan suara itu, suara Sang Master _Ippotius_, dan itu wajar. Semua iblis dan roh yang terperangkap di Dunia Antara seperti Konohamaru merasa dirinya akan berakhir dengan tebasan 'lembut' dari Kakashi.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya terpisah-pisah. Efek gigitan dari roh itu membuat tubuhnya lemas dan lelah, rupanya sari-sari kehidupan Sakura sudah diambil beberapa. Perlu waktu banyak untuk pemulihan.

Konohamaru (dengan wujudnya yang baru) menyongsong Kakashi dengan ganasnya. Ia takut, tapi tak ada cara lain untuk menghindar. Lagi pula kekuatan baru telah ia dapatkan dari darah segar Sakura yang mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh darah setannya. Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah pedang lain dari dalam kantungnya, pedang yang lebih besar dari _katana_ Jepang. Gerakan demi gerakan yang terjadi begitu cepat. Konohamaru melayangkan pukulan dengan cara mengitari tubuh Kakashi, membuat ksatria itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terpental ke tanah merah yang keras.

Sementara itu Sakura masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat gigitan Konohamaru. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tekanan darah turun secara ajaib, wajahnya kini menyerupai roh-roh itu: pucat dan tak berwarna. Napas yang masih berat dikejutkan dengan tindakan brutal Konohamaru yang mengeluarkan tentakel aneh dari dalam tubuhnya, mencengkram leher Kakashi dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak! Lepaskan dia!" seru Sakura mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Konohamaru menghiraukan.

Kakashi terangkat dua meter di atas tanah, kedua tangannya berusaha membuat cengkraman tentakel itu melonggar.

Sakura mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia mengambil sebuah pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, milik Kakashi. Dengan langkah yang masih tertatih ia bangkit dan berlari ke arah Konohamaru. Sial. Gerakannya begitu lambat karena Konohamaru segera menendang dadanya hingga ia terpental jauh dengan kepala menatap onggokan kayu mati.

"_Shit_!" umpatnya.

Belum sempat ia membuka mata, tentakel Konohamaru yang lain dengan cepat mendarat di perut Sakura berupa pukulan yang kuat.

"Ohok..." darah segar keluar dari mulut Sakura. Pukulan yang hebat itu membuat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa hancur. Sakit, perih, memar, demam tulang, semuanya menjadi satu.

_Sialan_.

Sakura mencoba bangkit dan menopang seluruh berat badan di atas lutut yang lemas seperti mie. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak dan melakukan penyerangan. "Tolonglah, lepaskan dia."

Konohamaru pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Sosoknya yang ganas dan menyimpan banyak bola api hitam sesekali memberikan kode untuk tidak ikut campur dalam permainannya. Tentakel panjang Konohamaru membuat tubuh Kakashi terhuyung ke sana ke mari.

Sakura maju dan mencabut pedang suci milik Kakashi yang tertancap di tanah karena serangan yang mendadak barusan, menyebabkan tanah-tanah terangkat seperti kapas yang melayang di udara. Konohamaru membalikkan badan lebih lambat sehingga Sakura langsung bisa menendangnya higga terpental jauh.

Sakura mengikuti arah jatuhnya hantu itu, gerakannya lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Setelah yakin bahwa musuh dalam keadaan lemah, Sakura dengan siap mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang suci dan mengarahkannya tepat di jantung Konohamaru.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku!" jeritnya tepat saat ledakan cahaya terpencar dari tubuh Konohamaru.

Anak perempuan itu jatuh terduduk mengatur napasnya. Ia melihat ke arah Kakashi yang baru saja jatuh akibat hancurnya tentakel yang membelit tubuhnya. Untuk sementara, keadaan sangat sunyi.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Deru napas Sakura menjadi satu-satunya bunyian yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Yang kau lakukan adalah tugas suci. Dengan begitu kau sudah melewati tahap awal, Awal Penyiksaan."

Kedengarannya sangat memuakkan. Tugas suci apanya? Barusan dia membunuh anak kecil. Dengan begitu mudah kakaknya membuat pernyataan seolah itu yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Sakura ingin sekali membantah, tapi mulutnya seperti terkunci.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kenapa Kakak menanyakan sesuatu pada waktu dan tempat yang sangat tidak tepat?"

"Karena yang kutanyakan tidaklah penting. Abdikan saja dirimu untuk Ordo Ksatria _Ippotius_."

"Ya Tuhan, Kakak begitu dingin."

"Jangan menyebut nama Tuhan untuk mengungkapkan penyakit hatimu, Sakura."

Sakura ingin sekali membalas, namun serangan tiba-tiba dari tentakel yang masih utuh membuatnya terdorong sangat jauh hingga tubuhnya membentur pepohonan yang tumbang. Kakashi juga terdorong namun dia hanya terlempar sejauh lima meter.

Tentakel tidak memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk bangun, dengan cepat membentuk ikatan dan ujung yang lain siap menusuk jantung anak perempuan itu.

_Selamatkan aku, Tuhan._

"_Efyge_!"

Sakura menutup matanya karena silau yang menyakiti mata. Sebentar ia mengambil napas lalu membuka mata untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi.

"Asuma!" Mata Sakura berbinar saat menemukan sahabat ayahnya datang tepat waktu bersama beberapa _Ippotius_ lainnya,seperti: Kabuto, Genma, Raido, dan Iruka.

Asuma menoleh dengan senyuman khasnya. Sementara yang lain buru-buru menolong Sakura dan Kakashi yang sudah terlepas dari cengkrama Konohamaru. Sakura merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi tidak setelah Genma memapahnya bangun dan Iruka menemukan luka menganga di bagian punggung.

"Sakura, kau terluka parah," kata Iruka.

"Biarkan dia terbiasa dengan itu. Dulu kita semua juga begitu saat pertama kali bergabung," Kakashi menimpali saat ia mendapatkan kembali kedua pedangnya. Ia mengusap darah kering di pelipisnya. "Nah, lakukan segalanya demi Ordo Ksatria _Ippotius_."

_Lakukan segalanya demi Ordo Ksatria Ippotius? Seolah aku diberi banyak pilihan._

"Ohok..." lagi-lagi Sakura muntah darah dan kali ini berwarna hitam. Lalu anak perempuan itu pingsan.

* * *

SAKURA benar-benar ingin muntah saat bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Semula ia mengira bahwa ia tengah tertidur di kamarnya, di atas kasur kesayangan yang halus dan bersih. Namun ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela yang gelap dan suram, ia langsung sadar bahwa ini masih di Dunia Antara. Ternyata Kakashi tidak langsung membawanya pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di markas _Ippotius_ terlebih dahulu.

_Apa dia cacat otak sehingga lupa bahwa besok hari Senin?_

Mata Sakura mengerling ke arah jarum jam. Dua belas malam, apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat kebanyakan orang tertidur pada jam segini? Oh, mungkin juga tidak, ini Dunia Antara, semua tidak tidur dan hanya manusia yang melakukannya. Sakura menyingkapkan selimutnya dan berdiri cepat, akibatnya luka lebar di punggungnya membuat nyeri yang begitu hebat.

"Oh, sial!" erangnya.

Anak perempuan itu merayap melalui dinding-dinding kuning kamar untuk dapat sampai di ruang tengah dan mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun, suara orang berdiskusi. Ruangan yang ia tempati keterlaluan luasnya untuk seorang anak perempuan yang terluka parah akibat disiksa secara tidak langsung oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Cih. Sakura selalu sebal mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi pada tubuhnya, luka benturan, bahkan kadang gigitan para roh-roh yang membangkang. Kadang ia berpikir, apakah itu semua memang kakaknya inginkan?

Sakura sudah sampai di ujung tangga ruang tengah. Di sana ia melihat beberapa _Ippotius_ duduk melingkar dengan Kakashi di tengah sebagai pusat. Dilihat dari raut wajah, sepertinya mereka tengah bersitegang. Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Sedikit saja salah langkah, napas bisa terdengar oleh telinga Kakashi.

"Ayolah Kakashi, pikirkan lagi," kata Kabuto dengan nada yang tinggi. Kenapa, sih, dia selalu menghilangkan etika jika sedang tidak enak hati? Matanya merah karena menahan marah.

Asuma, Iruka, Danzou, Raido hanya memandangi Kabuto dengan tidak ada maksud untuk menyela. Mereka tahu pangkal ujung pemikiran seorang Kabuto. Sementara Genma, pria dewasa itu lebih suka untuk tidak ikut campur sama sekali ketika _Grand Master_ sedang membuat suatu keputusan.

"Kalau yang dikatakan anak itu benar, kita tidak punya pilihan. Dia akan tetap menjadi anggota Ordo sampai waktu itu tiba," Kakashi buka mulut.

Anak? Apakah yang Kakashi maksud adalah Sai? Dia satu-satunya anak seumuran Sakura yang ada di Ordo Ksatria _Ippotius_ ini. Anak yatim piatu yang dibawa oleh Danzou ketika Sakura baru dua hari menjadi anggota. Sai satu-satunya teman Sakura.

"Apa jadinya jika seorang perempuan menjadi Ksatria _Ippotius_? Itu terlalu berbahaya, Kakashi." Rupanya Kabuto tidak mau kalah berdebat.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melatihnya. Karena aku sendirilah yang akan menjadi pelatihnya, di bawah asuhanku dia akan menjadi lebih pantas bergabung bersama kita."

"Dengan senjata apa kau membawahinya?"

"Tanpa senjata, dia adalah petarung tangan kosong."

"Kau gila, Kakashi! Kau tidak ingat bagaimana roh jahanam tadi membuat nyawanya hampir melayang?"

Kakashi tidak menyahut. Mereka tengah membicarakan Sakura. Anak perempuan itu berkedut sebal. Ia kembali mengamati air muka Kabuto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih merah dan geram.

"Kau lupa dengan nisan kedua orang tuamu?"

Kakashi balik menatap Kabuto tajam. Tangan kirinya mengepal sedangkan yang kanan siap-siap mencabut sebuah pisau yang tersimpan di saku. Mau apa dia?

"Jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu ketika sedang membicarakan masa depan," tegur Iruka berusaha ikut meramaikan. Sepertinya kali ini ia berada di pihak Kakashi. Tidak biasanya.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, Iruka."

"Aku lebih lama hidup daripada kau, Kabuto. Pernah dengar cerita kaum _Jaguzi_? Mereka terbunuh karena kesombongan."

"Kita bukan kaum _Jaguzi_."

"Diam semua!" Kakashi membentak. Keadaan menjadi lebih sunyi.

Kabuto menggeram dan menatap tajam Iruka. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu mendorong sebuah meja kayu ke arah Kakashi. Sayang, belum sampai ke sasaran meja tersebut sudah terbelah menjadi dua oleh tendangan kuat Kakashi.

**BRAK!**

Tendangan meja Kakashi mengarah ke Asuma dan Danzou. Asuma mungkin saja bisa menghindar, tapi Danzou hanyalah seorang pendeta tua yang tidak akan bisa bergerak refleks. Dengan cepat Iruka mendorong tubuh Danzou dan keduanya jatuh, selamat dari patahan meja.

Kabuto tidak tinggal diam, dia melemparkan beberapa pisau kecil ke arah Kakashi. _Grand Master _itu terlalu lincah untuk dilawan dengan cara seperti itu. Kakashi bersalto di udara lalu mendaratkan kedua kakinya di atas meja makan yang lebih besar dan kuat. Ia menendang semua makanan yang ada di atasnya ke arah Kabuto. Kedua pria itu masih saja beradu kuat meskipun yang lain sudah memberi banyak isyarat untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sampai pada akhirnya Kakashi melemparkan sebuah pisau yang lain ke arah Kabuto.

Jeritan Sakura membuat Kakashi dan yang lainnya menoleh tepat saat pisau kecil berhasil dihindari oleh Kabuto. Anak perempuan itu terduduk lemas di ujung tangga karena kaget dan rasa sakit di punggungnya yang belum juga hilang.

_Brengsek benar luka ini._

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Asuma. Pria itu datang menyongsong tubuh Sakura dan memapahnya mendekati yang lain. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja rasanya sudah seperti mau mati. Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan dingin. Ia sudah muak. Sakura tidak akan berharap Kakashi mau menyelamatkannya lain waktu. Urusan beberapa jam yang lalu, itu hanya untuk Ordo, agar roh yang menjadi tanggung jawab Ordo segera kembali ke alam sebenarnya. Intinya, Kakashi lebih mementingkan Ordo daripada adiknya sendiri.

Asuma mendudukkan Sakura, diikuti beberapa orang yang lebih relaks daripada Kakashi dan Kabuto. Pertama-tama Danzou memaksa Sakura untuk membuka penutup punggungnya untuk melihat seberapa luka yang robek. Parah. Danzou hanya bisa menggeleng dan menutup kembali punggung Sakura.

"Sekarang, bisa kau katakan mengapa kau repot-repot turun dari kamarmu untuk melihat pertengkaran tadi," Asuma memulai.

Sakura tidak berani menatap mata ayah angkatnya tersebut. Jujur saja, Asuma lebih perhatian dari siapapun di perkumpulan itu, bahkan kakak kandungnya sendiri—yang selalu menyampingkan urusan Ordo daripada nyawa Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... bosan?" Sakura menjawab ragu. Mata anak perempuan itu mengikuti gerakan Kakashi yang memunguti senjata-senjatanya yang jatuh akibat perkelahiannya dengan Kabuto beberapa waktu lalu. Pria itu tidak melihat ke arah Sakura, sama sekali tidak, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Kakashi memang tidak pernah peduli terhadapnya.

"Oh, sejak kapan kau ada di tempat itu?" tanya Danzou.

Sakura memandang satu persatu-satu pria-pria dewasa di sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong karena memang tidak ada bakat dalam hal itu.

"Sejak kalian mulai berbicara tentang diriku."

Semuanya terdiam. Kakashi mengamati Sakura dari kejauhan, dan Sakura menyadari itu. Untuk beberapa saat sepertinya keadaan hendak menjadi normal. Kabuto membersihkan mantelnya yang sempat terkena tendangan sepatu Kakashi yang berdebu banyak.

"Aku tahu kau penasaran, tapi tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Sayang."

Sayang?

Bahkan Asuma orang yang pertama dan selalu menggunakan kata itu untuk mengganti namanya. Ya Tuhan, pria macam apa dia? Begitu baik dan lembut. Kadang Sakura bermimpi untuk memiliki sisa keluarga selembut Asuma.

"Maafkan aku." Terdengar nada penyesalan dari Sakura.

Asuma mendesah, "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu. Lukanya belum sembuh, kalau terus begini sampai satu minggu juga tidak akan ada kemajuan."

Baru saja Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba Kakashi membawa sebuah nampan bertutupkan kain putih bernoda darah.

"Kalian habis berburu?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih tepatnya membunuh," jawab Kakashi. Ia menyodorkan nampan itu pada Sakura, menyuruhnya membuka kain penutup. Sakura mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke nampan itu. Tidak banyak babibu lagi, dengan cepat ia melempar kain penutup dan terlihatlah sebuah kaki binatang berbulu dengan kuku tajam yang siap mencakar kalau saja nyawanya masih ada, tergenang darah segar, menandakan baru saja dipotong.

"A-a-anjing?"

"Serigala. Cepat pegang."

Sakura merasa dirinya dipermainkan. Potongan tubuh hewan itu tampak sangat mengerikan. Ia tahu bahwa seorang Ksatria tidak boleh gentar dan mual dengan itu. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? Apakah pria-pria itu puas dan akan terbahak-bahak setelah mengetahui ketakutannya? Serigala raksasa.

Kuku panjang yang hitam dan menjijikkan, serta noda darah segar yang menggenang di atas nampan tiba-tiba mengalami perubahan. Kuku potongan tubuh hewan itu perlahan-lahan menggelung ke dalam, tertarik masuk menjadi satu dengan daging. Bulu-bulu berwarna abu-abu keperakan lamat-lamat terlihat seakan tersedot ke dalam kulit, menampakkan perubahan besar dan tak lagi bisa disebut anggota tubuh serigala. Potongan badan itu bermutasi, berganti bentuk serta warna kulit putih pucat. Kaki binatang itu berubah menjadi sepotong tangan yang lengkap dengan lima jari. Hanya tangan yang tidak bernyawa dan menyisakan darah di bekas terpotongnya.

Sakura merasa dirinya akan ambruk karena ketakutan. Demi apa, dia masih sangat kecil untuk melihat transformasi mengerikan tersebut. Belum hilang bagaimana pertempuran pertamanya dengan hantu Konohamaru yang membuat tubuhnya terkoyak.

"Pegang, Sakura!" perintah Kakashi

"Tidak," jawab Sakura tak kalah galak.

"Aku bilang pegang!"

"Tidak."

Sakura kalah. Anak itu menelan ludahnya dan mulai mengayunkan tangan, meletakkannya di atas penggalan anggota tubuh itu. Jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Semua darah seakan berkumpul di tangan kanannya, memberikan getaran yang teratur dan sangat jelas terlihat. Begitu tangannya sampai... Sakura menjadi lebih tenang. Rasanya tak jauh lebih baik dari memegang ayam mati yang habis dipenggal tukang daging. Tangan itu memang hanyalah bangkai, dan tidak mungkin menerkam Sakura, pikirnya.

_Ya, tidak berbahaya._

Sakura bergerak mundur, melepaskan kontak tubuhnya dengan bangkai itu. Kemudian Kakashi menutupnya kembali dan segera dibawa pergi. Setelah kembali, Kakashi hanya bisa melihat wajah ketakutan adiknya: diam dan pucat. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana dinginnya tubuh Sakura saat ini.

"Ohok..." sekali lagi Sakura muntah. Kali ini bukan hanya disebabkan oleh luka, tapi juga kumpulan rasa sakit dan benci yang bercokol dalam hatinya.

"Rasa takut membuat serigala itu tampak lebih besar," kata Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura kembali ke tempat istirahatnya. Kejadian kaki serigala membuatnya harus lebih sering menggulung selimut. Ia dibantu Asuma untuk sampai di tempat tidur. Pria itu membawa sepasang pakaian bersih. Pakaian? Demi apa Sakura harus berganti pakaian kalau miliknya saat ini dalam keadaan baik. Oh, mungkin tidak untuk bagian belakang yang terkoyak oleh kayu brengsek beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Kayu brengsek._

Asuma menarik lengan Sakura agar tetap berada di dadanya, sementara tangannya bergerak ke arah punggung dan mengganti perban yang sudah kotor karena darah kering.

Sakura mengerang sambil mencengkram seprei erat saat Asuma mengoleskan minyak zaitun pemberian Danzou ke luka Sakura. Rasanya sangat perih dan dingin. Meskipun usapan yang diberikan Asuma sudah lembut dan hati-hati, luka itu tetap saja terkoyak. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati mengapa ia begitu bodoh sehingga bisa terluka semudah itu.

"Ah..." pekik Sakura sambil mengencangkan pelukannya terhadap Asuma saat sebutir obat dimasukkan ke dalam lukanya yang lebar. Gila! Ramuan apa lagi sih yang diberikan Danzou?

Setelah selesai, Asuma menutup luka lebar Sakura dengan perban. Pengobatan sialan yang benar-benar berakhir, untuk hari ini. Sakura belum melepaskan Asuma, napasnya masih menderu dan terengah-engah setelah menahan rasa sakit.

Sakura mendecih sebal. "Apakah kakak ingin aku bertempur dengan para roh lagi nantinya? Apa dia benar-benar ingin aku mati?" Asuma menoleh dengan pandangan datar, seperti biasa.

"Kau keliru tentang kakakmu, Sakura."

Keliru saat ia mengira bahwa seharusnya seorang kakak tidak membuat adiknya masuk dalam dunia yang berbahaya, keliru saat ia berpikir bahwa kakaknya akan memperlakukankannya dengan amat baik, keliru saat ia tahu tentang kakaknya yang ternyata mendidiknya dengan sangat kasar dan brutal. Bah.

"Kakashi tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum satu minggu."

Sakura ingin sekali muntah dengan perintah itu. Apa-apaan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di dunia brengsek ini? Dia harus sekolah, dan itu bukan urusan _Ippotius_. Tapi urusan Sakura saja, dan titah sialan dari kakaknya memang membuat sakit kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku, Asuma?"

"Genma akan membuatkanmu surat keterangan sakit. Manusia akan percaya jika aku memberikan alasan kau kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di luar kota."

Ide bagus. Bahkan sekarang Asuma sudah melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan _Ippotius_ lain juga manusia, kebetulan saja mereka memiliki kekuatan yang istimewa.

Sesaat sebelum Asuma beranjak pergi, Sakura mencengkram lengan ayah angkatnya itu.

"Aku sudah melewati Awal Penyiksaan dengan lancar. Apakah kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah?" Bagaimanapun Sakura tetaplah anak kecil, sekecil apapun bingkisan yang didapat adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

Asuma tersenyum, pria itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengecup kening anak angkatnya dengan lembut. "Istirahatlah dengan baik, Anakku."

* * *

_KETAKUTAN itu kembali hadir. Ini mimpi Sakura, tapi entah mengapa begitu nyata dan ada. Kilatan kuning dari langit menyerbu bumi dengan suara gemuruh yang memusingkan, tidak bising tapi menakutkan. Sejalan dengan bau api yang menyala di tengah derasnya hujan malam itu. Ini mimpi Sakura, tapi entah mengapa rasa sakit dan sentuhan yang diterimanya bisa terasa sampai waktu tiga hari atau lebih._

_Apa ini?_

_Sakura berusaha mencari sela untuk berjalan. Seperti duri, rupanya ia berdiri di atas padang rumput yang hijau dan berduri. Malam membuat semuanya tampak sama (gelap)._

_"Aw..."_

_Duri yang tajamnya melebihi jarum jahit itu menembus kulit kaki Sakura yang telanjang. Sakura bisa menerka sendiri sebesar apa lubang di kakinya. Tapi, begitu dilihat tidak ada bekas apapun. Semua bersih. Hanya rasa sakit yang sangat dalam._

_Sakura terus berjalan di mimpinya yang tak berujung. Malam terlalu gelap hingga membuat semuanya terihat baik-baik saja. Sampai-sampai Sakura tak sadar ada seekor ular besar berukuran pilar rumahnya menggeliat di sekitar tempat Sakura berdiri._

_"Ah!"_

_Sakura melihatnya. Ular yang sangat besar, besar sekali. Panjangnya lebih dari lima meter. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Mau dibayangkan seperti apa, ular itu tetap bisa menelan tubuh Sakura dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang super besar._

_Ini mimpi Sakura, tapi entah mengapa segala ketakutan tampak begitu nyata dan membekas sampai kepanpun. Ular besar itu mendekati Sakura. Sakura mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Ular itu terlihat mengejarnya secara perlahan sampai pada ketidakberdayaan Sakura yang terjebak oleh sebatang pohon tua. Dia tidak bisa mencari celah untuk menghindar lagi. Ular raksasa itu diam di tempatnya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mendekati Sakura._

_"Ssshhhhhh...ssshhhhhh..."_

_Sakura terlalu jijik mengingat-ingat bunyi eratan si ular. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Ketakutan Sakura berkumpul di satu titik, matanya. Matanya terpejam begitu erat, tidak tahu betapa si ular raksasa tengah mengamati wajahnya dengan lapar. _

_Sakura menyesal! Dia membuka mata, dan mendapati ular itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkamnya. Tapi yang ada bukanlah terkaman, melainkan serbuan dari ular-ular yang lebih kecil, di wajahnya, di tubuhnya, menjalar ke mana-mana. Tubuh raksasa ular itu terpecah menjadi banyak ular (mungkin puluhan) dan kini benar-benar menyerbu tubuh Sakura._

_"Efyge!"_

_Sakura tak ingat bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam mimpinya._

_Efyge?_

_Itu mantra yang hanya dimiliki oleh Ksatria Ippotius—yang hanya bisadigunakan oleh Asuma dan kakaknya. Hanya orang terpilih yang bisa mengucap 'Efyge', karena mantra itu mengandung kutukan bagi pemakainya yang tidak siap._

_Siapapun itu, Sakura sangat berterima kasih—mau tidak mau. Ular-ular di tubuhnya sudah menghilang dan tidak terlihat bekasnya. Semua sudah menguap menjadi asap hitam yang mengepul di udara. Matanya terbuka, lamat-lamat ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kurus ceking membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Tak sempat mengucapkan sapaan, anak laki-laki itu segera pergi. Begitu cepat dan misterius, seperti ketika ia datang._

_"Kau akan membunuh sesuatu untuk dunia," ucap anak laki-laki itu lirih.

* * *

_

**_ To Be Continued_**

* * *

_**AN**: **Voila! **_Ini pertama kalinya bikin _fantasy_. Gak tau deh ini kerasa apa nggak _fantasy_-nya. Awalnya mau dipakai buat ikutan FFC, tapi masih canggung. _**Thanks** a lot_ buat _Daddy _Nad yang udah nge-_beta_-in ini _fic _nista, tanda baca yang hilang, _misstype_, kalimat sumbang, semuanya dikoreksi sama beliau. Aw, jadi semakin bangga sama _fic _ini. Ini baru prolog lho, Kawan. Di sini baru cerita awal-awal Sakura jadi _Ippotius_.

REVIEW?


	2. Meeting

**Judul: **Eshmakis Makhe

**_Rating_**_: T+ _

_**Beta Reader**: _Bluebell Cantabile_ *_peyukpeyuk_Daddy*_

**PERINGATAN: **Bau darah, sihir, pertarungan, memar, umpatan, latar Inggris di zaman modern, nyontek _e-book_ karangan Sarwat Chadda yang judulnya _Devil's Kiss_

**RINGKASAN: **Sakura terseret menjadi Ksatria _Ippotius_ saat berusia sepuluh tahun oleh kakaknya, Kakashi, _Grand Master_ _Ippotius_. Kehidupan yang penuh memar membuatnya ingin menjadi normal seperti teman-teman di sekolah.

* * *

**Meeting

* * *

**

SAKURA merasa baru satu menit yang lalu tertidur, sekarang ia harus bangun dan menuruti apa yang kakaknya suruh. Ya Tuhan, ini belum genap dua hari sejak perayaan delapan tahunnya sebagai _Ippotius. _Apa memang tidak ada libur barang satu hari saja untuknya? Memar di bibir karena hantaman tongkat Hantu Gunung masih belum hilang—oleh-oleh dari misinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Gadis bermata hijau itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, bersiap-siap dengan pakaian resmi untuk sesuatu yang paling ia benci setiap hari: Apel Pagi di Markas Besar. Tak banyak yang ia tahu tentang Apel Pagi. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka melakukan itu, hanya karena kebiasaan Raja Solomo terdahulu yang sangat sering melakukan ibadah pagi. Namun untuk para Ksatria _Ippotius_, kegiatan tersebut digantikan dengan berkumpul dan membahas misi untuk hari berikutnya.

Setelah selesai berbenah, Sakura turun ke lantai bawah. Di sana sudah ada Kakashi yang siap dengan baju zirahnya dan perlengkapan tambahan. Tak jarang Sakura memikirkan tampang konyol Kakashi saat ia kehilangan sepasang saja sepatu besi atau pedangnya. Menyebalkan.

"Sudah siap?"

Apakah tidak ada sapaan selamat pagi dalam kamus hidupnya? Selalu saja berbicara langsung, tanpa basa-basi dan dingin.

"Aku masih _ngantuk_ dan memar."

Kakashi berjalan menuju perapian, di tangan kiri sudah ada sebuah baskom dari aluminium berisi abu dan di tangan kanannya ada pedang—yang menurut Sakura, adalah istri abadi Kakashi. Pria itu mengambil sedikit abu dengan pedang lalu mengarahkannya pada api yang berkobar.

**WUTTSS…**

Sakura belum juga terbiasa dengan pancaran cahaya putih yang terpancar akibat terbukanya portal Dunia Antara, belum lagi bunyi-bunyiannya yang menyakiti telinga.

"Ayo cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu." Kakashi meletakkan baskom abunya dan menjulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura. Sakura meraihnya, lalu dua saudara itu menembus sebuah portal antar dunia.

Sakura tidak pernah senang dengan perjalanannya menuju Dunia Antara. Perasaan terguncang dengan angin keras yang menghantam tubuh membuat keseimbangan tidak terjaga. Akibatnya selama perjalanan, ia terpontang-panting menatap dinding terowongan. Ia dan Kakashi seakan terseret suatu kekuatan gaib yang membuat diri mereka tersedot tanpa harus berjalan, segalanya bersifat sihir dan instan, seinstan pendaratan yang tidak enak—bagi Sakura.

"Ouh!" keluh Sakura saat lututnya yang telanjang membentur kerikil jalanan tempatnya mendarat dari Transportasi Portal Gaib.

Kakashi berjalan di depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

_Sialan sekali dia._

"Ksatria _Ippotius_ tidak boleh manja."

Gadis itu diam sesaat sambil mengelus lutut yang sedikit berdarah. Di sinilah sekarang ia berada, Dunia Anatara, tempat di mana tidak ada makhluk-makhluk seperti di Dunia Atas (manusia). Tempat yang gelap, tidak pernah siang, dan hanya dihuni oleh para hantu yang kudus. Sakura nyaris mati kebingungan mengapa manusia seperti para _Ippotius_ dapat begitu mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini.

* * *

BIKIN muntah. Itu hal yang pertama kali muncul di kepala Sakura saat mendeskripsikan hari ini. Terlambat di jam Matematika dan disetrap guru selama jam pelajaran. Sambil menjalani hukuman memalukan itu, ia harus ingat bahwa ada PR Geografi yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bukannya tidak mau mengerjakan, hanya saja ia tak punya banyak waktu. Itu alasan klise, menurut Miss Shizune—guru Sakura. Oh, betapa Sakura ingin sekali membawa guru cantiknya itu ke Dunia Antara dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia bertempur dengan para hantu, _werewolf_, dan _vampire_. Lalu kenyataan bahwa hari ini ada jam tambahan Sejarah bisa jadi akan segera membuat gadis itu pingsan karena terlalu banyak muntah.

Sakura memilih tempat duduk paling belakang agar ia bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Mr. Orochimaru dengan santai, tak perlu tegang, tak perlu siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan, tak perlu banyak cari muka. Sakura merasa muak melihat anak-anak yang duduk di barisan depan itu, mereka seakan menjilat para guru agar memberikan bocoran soal atau hanya sekedar mendapatkan kedekatan spiritual. Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Nah, bangunan tua yang ada di wilayah Holborn sebenarnya merupakan Kuil Solomo dan dulunya berperan penting sebagai jantung dari London Preceptory: markas besar Prajurit Pengikut Tuhan, atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan _Ippotius_ yang berdiri pada tahun 1790. Mereka mengambil _Ippotius_ dari bahasa Gregoria yang berarti _ksatria pelindung_. _Ippotius_ merupakan sekumpulan pendeta pejuang yang telah berjanji untuk melindungi London atas serangan makhluk-makhluk terkutuk yang dulu menjajah kota ini. Awalnya, mereka cuma terdiri atas sembilan pria. Ordo tersebut kemudian berkembang dan akhirnya menjadi organisasi kuat di Eropa."

Beberapa siswa di kelas Sakura merasa sangat bosan, namun sebagian besar begitu antusias mendengarkan dongeng dari Mr. Orochimaru. Sakura, tentu saja, masuk dalam kelompok pertama.

"Kalian akan menemukan banyak sekali versi kisah mengenai Ordo Ksatria _Ippotius_. Menurut sumber yang paling dibenarkan hingga saat ini, mereka memang ada," kata Orochimaru menerangkan kepada seisi kelas, termasuk Sakura yang terlihat amat bosan dengan omongan itu. Oh, ini tepat kesepuluh kali ia mendengarkan dongeng tentang perkumpulannya.

"Satu hal yang tidak bisa dipungkiri, _Ippotius_ merupakan kesatuan militer yang dibentuk oleh Raja Solomo yang berkedudukan di daerah Eropa Barat. Kejayaan mereka bisa dibilang paling lama bertahan dengan kefanatikan. Mereka berkembang menjadi pasukan kaya yang jumlahnya lebih dari ratusan bahkan ribuan."

Sakura benar-benar mual. _Ippotius_ tidak fanatik, mereka pejuang di jalan Tuhan, tugas mereka membebaskan roh-roh yang terperangkap di Dunia Antara karena rasa dendam pada dunia. Mereka adalah pejuang yang tak kenal lelah dan menyerah, kecuali saat mereka kalah seratus banding satu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, _Mister_?"

"18 November 1885, kejadian besar membuat anggota mereka menjadi bersalah di mata dunia. Saat itu Solomo Muda yang bertanggung jawab atas penangkapan dan penghapusan _Ippotius_. Mereka dituduh melakukan pengkhianatan dengan memihak setan untuk mencapai kekayaan diri. Semua anggota diadili dan dihukum sesuai tingkat kesalahan. _Grand Master_ mereka juga diadili dan dihukum mati atas beberapa kesalahan yang fatal—menurut saat itu."

_Omongan sampah._

Sakura ingin tertawa dengan legenda palsu yang sudah beredar di masyarakat seperti saat ini. Setan musuh nyata mereka, mereka tidak mungkin bersekutu dengan musuh besar.

"Dan kupikir beberapa dari mereka lolos," Mr. Orochimaru melanjutkan sambil membenarkan posisi _frame_ kacamata yang agak turun.

Seketika telinga Sakura menjadi panas dan alisnya berkedut.

"Tapi itu cuma gosip. _Ippotius_ hanya sejarah kuno yang cukup sekedar kalian tahu."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mendengar gunjingan buruk mengenai _Ippotius_. Mungkin ratusan, dan itu sama memuakkannya dengan latihan keras yang ia lakukan selama delapan tahun. Memang benar bahwa _Ippotius_ merupakan kelompok yang dibentuk untuk sebuah kedamaian, tapi mereka terperangkap dalam jebakan setan dan akhirnya dihabisi pada tanggal 18 November 1885 oleh Solomo Muda—Sakura sangat membenci Solomo itu hingga sekarang. Jadi, salah besar jika _Ippotius_ berkhianat dan berbalik memerangi Tuhan dan manusia. Mereka sudah disumpah:

_Ippotius menyerahkan jiwa raganya pada Tuhan dan kedamaian dunia._

Bel berbunyi pertanda kebahagiaan hadir bagi Sakura. Ia sudah muak dengan kegiatan belajar. Ia ingin segera menuju kantin dan melepas rasa lapar—sendirian, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan orang yang tinggal satu atap dengan orang gila, pikir yang lain.

* * *

GADIS itu memandang nanar setiap menu _sisa_ yang tersaji di dalam mesin penghangat kaca. Hanya ada roti isi mentimun, daging sapi cincang, bubur ayam, dan salad. Jelas itu hanya makanan dari menu yang tersisa siang ini. Semua sudah dibeli anak-anak yang istirahat terlebih dahulu daripada Sakura. Dia vegetarian yang gagal, tidak bisa mengonsumsi sayuran dan daging asal-asalan. Sebenarnya bukan karena pantangan, tapi selera. Selera Sakura terlalu memilih-milih apa yang sulit dicari.

Peduli setan. Ia lapar dan tidak lagi berbelit dengan sepiring kentang panggang dan ayam bumbu pedas. Akhirnya ia memesan satu porsi daging sapi cincang dan jus jambu.

"_Thank you, Sweety_," kata pelayan kantin.

Gadis itu merogoh sakunya yang dalam untuk mengambil sejumlah uang yang sangat cukup untuk membeli makanan kali ini. Tapi sakunya terlalu dalam dan ia kesulitan melakukan itu. Tak sampai lima belas detik kemudian datanglah seorang alien yang begitu Sakura benci, Karin. Di belakangnya ada beberapa tikus pengikut seperti Ino dan Tayuya.

"Kau mau makan gratis, Hatake?" kata Karin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

_Fan-tas-tis._

Benar-benar hari yang memuakkan. Sakura berbalik dan menatap malas sumber suara.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Karin," jawab Sakura santai. "Aku tidak tahu kalau tikus-tikus itu masih saja betah punya majikan yang kolot sepertimu."

Ino dan Tayuya mendelik. Siapa yang tikus? Bodoh, tikus tidak punya majikan. Karin menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri semakin mantap di hadapan orang yang selalu ingin ia saingi. Dua kloningan Karin—si pirang idot dan penjilat—menatap jijik ke arah wajah Sakura.

"Ya ampun, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang dibuat sok perhatian.

Sakura mau tidak mau harus mengakui kalau lebam di wajahnya belum juga hilang meski sudah dilapisi bedak. Ia tak menyangka pukulan werewolf semalam meninggalkan bekas yang luar biasa tertangkap mata. Sial.

"Taruhan _deh_, itu pasti ulah kakakmu yang tampan dan psikopat itu," kata Tayuya dengan cekikikannya yang membuat telinga Sakura panas. "Orang gila, benar-benar gila."

Sakura mengamati Karin dari atas sampai ke bawah—ujung kakinya. Sesaat kemudian ia melenguhkan napas. "Tidak keberatan untuk menggeser tungkaimu?"

"Sayang sekali, kami sangat keberatan. Aku tidak percaya sekolah ini masih saja mempertahankan anak aneh sepertimu. Lihat saja, bahkan kau pernah tidak masuk selama satu minggu dan masuk membawa banyak memar dan lalat busuk ke sekolahan. Kau lebih buruk dari yang terburuk. Err—maksudku bahkan orang idiot di sini juga tidak menerimamu," kata Karin.

Tayuya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan kini ada di belakang tubuh Sakura untuk menggoda lebih dalam lagi. "Hei, apakah kau sudah pernah melihat kakaknya? Wajar saja sih kalau dia aneh, kakaknya saja aneh. Oh, jangan-jangan gen, ya?"

_Sudah cukup, keparat!_

Untuk sementara tidak ada yang berbicara, namun kantin benar-benar ramai sehingga keempatnya tidak bisa terlalu fokus pada apa yang sedang merengkuh mereka.

"Lalu, benarkan kalau kakakmulah yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu dulu? Menusukkan belati ke jantung mereka lalu membawamu pergi untuk beberapa hari dan mengatakan bahwa mereka dirampok?" Sepertinya Karin memang ingin membuat Sakura naik pitam.

"Itu sudah lama beredar. Polisi-polisi itu saja yang bodoh, mau percaya dengan alibi orang aneh seperti kakakmu." Tayuya mengibaskan rambut panjang berminyaknya.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mendengar. "Aku bilang minggir."

Karin menyeringai, "Atau mungkin orang tuamu mati karena saling membunuh?"

Sedetik kemudian nampan yang berisi makanan tumpah ke lantai, Sakura pelakunya. Gadis itu seolah mendidih. Bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi begitu cerewet mengenai masa lalunya? Mereka tidak akan pernah percaya kalau orang tuanya mati karena sebuah pertempuran dengan para setan dan Mayat Kelaparan. Mereka tidak akan pernah percaya kalau orang tuanya mati demi melindungi dirinya, menggunakan darah untuk memandikan dirinya agar para musuh tidak berani mendekat. Ya, mereka tidak akan percaya, selamanya.

"Bilang apa kau tadi?" tanya Sakura. Itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai lenguhan yang tipis, karena ia sudah tidak mampu menahan amarah. Ia sudah tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan orang di kantin mengenai kericuhan ini. Ia sudah tidak mau berlama-lama menatap wajah mereka. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memukul.

Tangan Sakura bebas sekarang, tidak memegang apapun dan bisa untuk apa saja, termasuk membuat tiga trio onar itu menjerit karena benjolan di jidat mereka. Jari-jarinya melengkung membentuk sebuah kepalan bertenaga yang kemudian disebut sebagai tinjuan. Dalam situasi yang sunyi, Sakura terfokus pada bunyi dari aliran darahnya yang begitu bersemangat, dari jantung lalu ke kepalan-kepalan mantap miliknya. "Maaf Karin, aku tidak terlalu mendengarmu. Bisa kau ulangi apa maksudmu tadi?"

Tangan Karin gemetaran, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri dan memasang muka Aku-Tidak-Takut-Denganmu-Idiot. Kuku-kukunya yang bercat ungu menancap di atas permukaan meja yang dilapisi formica putih mengilap.

Ino dan Tayuya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. Lihat! Betapa idiotnya mereka berdua. Mereka tampak ketakutan karena mencium akan adanya aroma kekerasan di sekitar mereka.

"Sakura!"

Sakura lebih berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan daripada melihat siapa orang yang melakukan itu padanya. Berusaha membebaskan diri, tapi seolah orang itu semakin mengencangkan tangan kanannya. Dan akhirnya Sakura benar-benar yakin siapa satu-satunya orang yang berani dan mau bersikap sekurang ajar itu. Rambut hitam pekat, tinggi, atletis, putih pucat. Sedikit lagi berwarna putih, maka Sakura akan yakin bahwa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini adalah setan.

"Rindu aku, Sakura?" tanya orang itu.

"Sai!"

Sakura benar-benar berusaha menjauh sekarang. Ini kejutan yang terlalu besar. Bagaimana mungkin dalam setahun anak laki-laki itu bisa membentuk tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini? Dulu dia sangat kurus dan ceking minta ampun. Dulu dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak lebih dewasa dari Sakura, cengeng, penakut, dan pemalu. Sekarang dia tampak jauh berubah, tubuhnya semakin berisi dan tentu saja jadi terlihat seksi. Sepasang mata hitam itu menginvasi seluruh perhatian Sakura.

"Hei kawan, ayo lihat siapa yang baru saja pulang dari liburan panjangnya! Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa ini bukan sekolahan para pecundang? Seenaknya pergi dan tidak ada keterangan," kata Karin seenaknya.

Sai tidak begitu kaget dengan sambutan yang ia terima. Setelah puas memandangi teman lamanya, kini di dahinya terdapat beberapa kerutan-kerutan.

"Halo Karin, lama tak bertemu. Oh, kau kangen aku, ya?"

Karin mendecih, mata culasnya sangat enggan menatap Sai yang memandangi Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Sai.

_Oh, dia idiot?_

"Tidak untuk beberapa saat sebelum ini."

Sai mendecih lalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dua gadis di belakang Karin terlihat terkagum-kagum dan Sai menyukai setiap senti senyuman mereka. Setelah dua gadis, yang terakhir si bos. Tidak ketika ia menatap Ino dan Tayuya dengan kepuasan, kali ini Karin lebih menarik perhatian. Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya sehingga membentuk beberapa kerutan di dahinya.

"Hei, Karin," celetuk Sai.

"Apa?"

"Aku datang kemari juga atas perintah Kepala Sekolah untuk memanggilmu. Petugas bersih-bersih menemukan sebuah kondom di bangkumu."

Karin langsung pucat dan menutup mulut. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, itu satu-satunya kalimat anti bagi Karin, karena pada dasarnya wanita akan malu jika ada berita tentang keburukannya tersebar di sekolah. Apa? INI KANTIN dan semua anak di sana tidak tuli.

Kerutan di dahi Sai semakin berkurang, tergantikan dengan senyum cemerlang yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Orangnya Suigetsu, 'kan?" tanya Sai lagi.

"APA?"

"Kau melakukan itu dengan Suigetsu, 'kan? Pulang sekolah di dalam kelas."

Karin membeku.

Sai mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil mengulum senyuman, "Selamat _deh_, kalian serasi kok."

Karin mundur beberapa langkah dengan gusar. Tumpukan piring bersih di belakangnya jatuh dan pecah. Ia terlalu panik untuk mendengar ucapan Sai yang bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat. Pada akhirnya Karin berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ino dan Tayuya merasa terpanggil untuk segera menyusul si bos.

Dan dapat dipastikan esok hari majalah harian yang dipimpin oleh Shino Aburame akan memuat _headline_ tentang hubungan romantis Karin-Suigetsu di ruang kelas.

Sai membungkuk untuk mengambil nampan Sakura dan meminta penjaga kantin mengisi kembali dengan beberapa makanan yang lebih baik.

"Apakah dia akan hamil?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin, bisa saja kalau Tuhan mau menghukum mereka sekarang." Sai meraih nampan dari penjaga kantin, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Sekarang aku temani, mau?"

_Berlagak seolah tidak pernah pergi saja._

Sai berbalik dan tersenyum,"Tapi sekarang aku ada di sini, Sakura. Aku sudah kembali pada kalian." Dia berjalan lagi mendahului Sakura, mencari tempat yang kosong.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil mendengus frustasi sekaligus malu. Kesalahan! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau Sai bukan sekedar _Ippotius_ seperti dirinya, tapi juga seorang _Soothsayer_, cenayang.

Sakura mengikuti arah Sai berjalan. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, khawatir dengan tatapan dan pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya, mereka semua tengah mengamati Sakura, menuduh dengan kacangan bahwa penyebab kekacauan tadi adalah dirinya.

"Apakah Danzou tidak bilang kalau mengintip isi pikiran orang tanpa izin bisa disebut tindakan tidak sopan?" tanya Sakura setelah meletakkan nampan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?"

"Apakah kau merindukanku?"

"Satu tahun, Sai. Kau pikir apa artinya waktu satu tahun bagiku? Dan apakah dalam waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menghubungiku?" Sakura tetap menatap makanannya. Hanya itu cara agar menjauh dari wajah Sai. Ia selalu tak tahan untuk meninju pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir untuk apa Kakashi mengirimku ke Finlandia? Tentu saja aku berlatih untuk mengembangkan kemampuanku." Pemuda itu juga tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari makanan.

"Hingga satu menit pun tidak bisa ditinggalkan untuk meneleponku?" Sakura mengunyah makannya dengan menderita. Rasanya benar-benar buruk, seburuk perasaannya yang kacau-balau. "Jawabannya tidak, aku tidak merindukanmu." Semakin lama makanannya semakin manis, seperti susu, susu basi. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Satu minggu yang lalu."

Sakura mendelik, "Dan kau tidak memberitahuku seminggu itu?"

"Aku ada misi dari Kakashi, kau tahu setiap misi yang kuterima sangat berat. Izin kencing saat melawan sepasukan setan saja rasanya sulit."

_Great_, bahkan kakaknya sendiri menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sakura.

"Dulu, kau lebih memilih persahabatan kita daripada urusan _Ippotius_." Sakura meminum jusnya dengan frustasi, lalu makan lagi. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar terkejut. Sai sudah berubah dan tidak lebih baik.

_Sialan_.

Sai tersenyum.

"Tetap Sakura yang dulu."

* * *

**BRUKKK…**

Lagi-lagi pendaratan yang menyakitkan. Sakura bangun dan memegangi pinggangnya. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kali ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, dadanya sakit luar biasa. Menyebalkan, ia tak habis pikir apa yang Kakashi inginkan dengan mengundangnya makan-makan di rumah Danzou malam-malam begini. Demi Tuhan, ia belum mengerjakan tugas. Dan sekali ini Sakura beruntung karena ada Sai, teman sebangkunya, yang akan berbaik hati mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jadi, siang tadi adalah akhir dari kesendirian Sakura di kelas, karena Sai menjadi teman sebangkunya lagi setelah pergi selama satu tahun. Ah, bukankah Sakura masih sebal dengan anak itu? Peduli amat, toh selama satu tahun Sakura bisa bertahan tanpa pemuda pucat itu.

Ini bukan kebetulan yang direncanakan mereka. Siapa sangka dalam sebuah pengamatan terhadap sebuah panti asuhan misterius mereka menemukan seorang anak manusia yang berbakat. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana wajah antusias Asuma ketika menceritakan bagaimana mereka membawa Sai dari tempat itu, atau lebih banyak tentang berbagai hal yang dialami anak itu.

Sai umur sepuluh tahun masih seorang anak laki-laki yang kurus kering dengan kulit pucat. Dia anti sosial, gugup dan mudah pingsan, bermimpi tentang hal-hal di luar nalar manusia, kejang-kejang paling tidak satu minggu sekali yang dirinya sendiri tidak ingat dan juga sering berbicara asal dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti Tuhan.

Dulu Sakura sering sekali dibuat ketakutan oleh Sai dengan cerita-ceritanya tentang makhluk tak terlihat yang selalu bisa diajak bicara oleh Sai. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar gila ada di dekat Sai. Jadi, wajar saja bila anak laki-laki itu ditendang oleh setiap pengurus panti asuhan yang menampungnya, mereka khawatir anak asuh yang lain mati karena ketakutan karena Sai.

Namun, hal-hal yang dialami Sai bukannya tidak lazim. Itulah bakat yang ada pada diri seorang _Soothsayer_. Para cenayang hebat selalu memiliki masalah berat semasa kecil: penglihatan aneh, aneka kegiatan _poltergeist_ (gangguan fisik yang disebabkan oleh roh jahat), penampakan ghaib, dan lain sebagainya. Beruntung Sai sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, karena bila orang tua mereka hidup hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan rasa takut dan bila berlanjut ketakutan itu bisa berubah menjadi kegilaan.

_Ippotius_ sendiri sangat menunggu kehadiran orang seperti Sai. Sudah lebih dari satu abad mereka tidak memiliki pertahanan _Soothsayer_ yang kuat. Semenjak 1885 _Ippotius_ memang mengalami kemunduran, bahkan ruang gerak mereka hanya terbatas di Dunia Antara, tidak lagi seperti dulu. Dulu mereka bisa bergerak sebebas-bebasnya baik di Dunia Antara maupun Dunia Atas tempat Sakura dan Sai bersekolah.

Danzou tinggal di Chaplain's House, sebuah bangunan elegan bergaya Georgia dengan dinding-dinding putih, dikelilingi pagar besi hitam, dan tepat bersebalahan dengan Markas Besar. Sakura membenarkan posisi pedangnya sebelum melangkah lebih jauh untuk memasuki pintu gerbang.

Setelah masuk, gadis itu bisa mencium semerbak aroma bawang bombay dan paprika panggang yang seolah menyambutnya. Danzou tersenyum hangat.

"Hai, Nona Hatake," sapa Danzou.

"Wow, masakan Italia ya? Ada perayaan apa?" tanya Sakura berlagak tidak tahu.

Yah, jelas untuk menyambut Sai. Menyebalkan. Sakura berhasil mempertahankan nyawanya saat Awal Penyiksaan dengan bonus memegang potongan tubuh serigala jadi-jadian dan itu hanya dihadiahi sebungkus coklat oleh Asuma. Sai kembali setelah satu tahun jalan-jalan di Finlandia dan semua orang ribut menyiapkan pesta penyambutan. Sungguh 'adil' mereka itu.

"Awalnya kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Sai sudah kembali."

"Aku sudah tahu." Sakura menyandarkan dagunya pada kursi sehingga ia membungkuk, memperhatikan kakek tua itu berbenah.

Danzou melenguh, ia mendorong kacamata bulatnya hingga kini bertengger di kepalanya yang botak mengilap. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tua, dan di situlah wajah para _Ippotius_. Danzou adalah seorang tetua yang lebih banyak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat berbagai kehidupan sebelum _Grand Master_ Kakashi dilahirkan.

"Huh, kukira ekspresimu lebih dari itu. Bersoraklah, Manis!" Hanya Danzou yang menggunakan sapaan itu terhadap Sakura.

Suara piring-piring yang beradu membuat Sakura bangkit. Itu Asuma. Pria itu berjalan dari arah dapur. Di belakangnya ada Iruka yang membawa mangkuk besar berisi sup, mengepul dan harum.

"Hai Sakura, tidak keberatan untuk membantu beberapa orang di dapur? Mereka kerepotan setengah mati membawa minuman koktail ke mari. Tenaga tambahan tidak terlalu buruk kok," kata Iruka santai. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sakura serasa direbus.

"Oh, tentu."

* * *

TIDAK jauh lebih baik dari makanannya tadi siang. Hanya saja sekarang Danzou dan keluarganya yang memasak, itu pun tidak dipersembahkan khusus pada Sakura. Ya ampun, rasanya seperti ada duri yang dimasukkan ke dalam _spaghetti_-nya. Begitu dimakan tenggorokannya sakit dan tercekik. Ditambah saat ini ia melihat keakraban orang-orang itu dengan Sai. Oh, apakah dia cemburu?

Satu jam sejak jamuan makan malam dimulai, Sakura hanya diam dan tidak ikut terjun dalam obrolan. Asuma, Raido, Kabuto, dan Sakura duduk sejajar di sebelah kiri Kakashi, sedangkan Genma, Iruka, Danzou, dan Sai di sisi yang lain. Satu yang paling penting, Sakura akan terus menatap Sai setiap ia mengangkat kepalanya. Poisisi seperti itu sangat Sakura benci.

_Untuk apa sih melihat wajah anak itu?_

Hanya ada sembilan orang di sini, beberapa _Ippotius_ lain—Chouji, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Naruto, dan Lee—berada di Dartmoor, sedang berburu para manu loony, manusia serigala.

Selama makan, Kakashi tidak sedikitpun terlibat dalam topik yang dibuat Kabuto. Sakura juga tidak tertarik dengan segala macam pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Kabuto. Entah mengapa dari awal Sakura tidak menyukai pria itu. Kabuto, si _Saneschal_ atau pelukis mimpi_. _Dia merupakan orang kedua terpenting setelah Kakashi di Ordo Ksatria _Ippotius_. Rambutnya keberakan dan lebih panjang dari Sakura, putih, berkacamata dan cantik. Andai saja Kabuto bisa lebih bersikap lembut, mungkin Raido akan dengan senang hati memanggil Kabuto dengan sebutan _nona_, sedangkan untuk Sakura adalah _tuan. _Raido sialan. Pria itu tidak pernah menganggap Sakura sebagai wanita.

Menurut aturan yang berlaku, seharusnya yang menjadi pemimpin ordo setelah kematian master yang terdahulu, bukan kakak Sakura. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat Kakashi lebih diperhitungkan sebagai pemimpin daripada Kabuto. Itu sangat menyakitkan, karena kenyataan lain Kakashi adalah junior Kabuto. Dan sekarang Kabuto tengah menunggu, menunggu adanya celah dia bisa mengambil kembali haknya dengan cara yang tidak mau Sakura pikirkan. Yah, pada dasarnya gadis itu tidak akan peduli.

Berkali-kali Sakura menangkap pandangan Sai ke arah Kabuto yang tidak mengenakkan. Dari dulu Sai juga tidak menyukai Kabuto. Hubungan keduanya tidak bisa diharapkan. Kabuto selalu menganggap _Soothsayer_ lemah dan bagi Sai sendiri Sanechal tak lebih baik dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Selain itu, paham Kabuto tentang sebuah aturan lama masih begitu melekat hingga sekarang:

_Jangan biarkan penyihir menjadi penguasamu._

Dan sudah berulang kali pula Sai membantah kalau _Soothsayer_ bukanlah penyihir.

"Sudah ada laporan dari Dartmoor?" tanya Kakashi.

Asuma menyempatkan meneguk limunnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mereka menemukan beberapa manusia yang mati karena ulah para loony. Dua di antaranya merupakan anggota pemerintahan. Melihat jumlah korban dan kerusakan yang terjadi, Kotetsu berpendapat ada campur tangan _nomad_."

"Kalau begitu jangan tunggu lebih banyak korban. Setelah ini siapkan pasukan bantuan ke Dartmoor."

"_Deal_," jawab Asuma santai sebelum menghabiskan kepiting bakarnya.

Binatang Setan. Tiga manusia serigala saja sudah membuat _Ippotius_ kewalahan, bagaimana dengan tentara bantuan seperti nomad? Tidak salah jika Kakashi mengirimkan hampir setengah dari jumlah pasukan _Ippotius_ ke Dartmoor. Setengah? Selain Danzou—yang seorang pendeta—_Ippotius_ hanya beranggotakan empat belas orang. Empat belas orang inilah yang bertugas melindungi London dalam naungan Nama Tuhan. Mereka melawan para musuh: setan, kekuatan supernatural yang liar, juga bayangan-bayangan hitam yang mengincar jiwa manusia. Padahal, dulu jumlah mereka mencapai ribuan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari menyedihkan untuk mengantarkan mereka ke tiang eksekusi. Hal itu sudah terjadi lebih dari seabad yang lalu.

Saat itu kakek buyut Sakura dan Kakashi yang memulai pemberontakan, dan beberapa di antara _Ippotius_ dapat melarikan diri.

Semua hal yang ia ketahui datang dari Asuma, termasuk masa lalu Kakashi dan Kabuto. Bagaimana dulu dua sahabat yang berbeda tingkat menjalani hukuman dan pujian bersamaan. Dan demi menghargai jasa persahabatan yang diberikan Kakashi pada Kabuto yang nyaris dibunuh setan, ayah Kabuto—yang merupakan _Grand Master_—memberikan pangkat penting untuk pemuda itu. Banyak hal yang Asuma ketahui, itu karena dia yang menjadi pengasuh Kakashi dan Kabuto. Sebenarnya Sakura muak mendengar bualan tentang kakaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang sudah menjadi keharusan agar dia tidak bodoh akan sejarah.

Dan untuk selebihnya Sakura tidak ingat. Kejadian-kejadian penting pada hidupnya (seperti saat orang tuanya mati) sengaja tidak ia ingat. Demi Tuhan, saat itu ia baru berumur empat tahun. Satu-satunya kenangan ialah setelah pembunuhan berlangsung, tubuh gadis kecil itu sudah terendam darah kental milik orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Malam ini aku, Raido, dan Iruka akan pergi ke Hospitaller untuk melihat kondisi setelah malam penyerangan kemarin. Asuma, Genma, dan Kabuto menyusul ke Dartmoor. Lalu Sai," Kakashi memandang ke arah pemuda itu, "kau bisa tetap di sini atau pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengajarkan hal-hal baru kepada Sakura."

Sakura mendelik, "Kak! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk hari libur selama dua hari? Lagi pula aku ada PR yang belum dikerjakan."

"Itu tidak penting. Mulai sekarang harimu akan lebih banyak bersama Sai. Berlatihlah dengan baik." Pria itu lalu menutup makan malamnya dengan segelas air putih. "Ada urusan lagi?"

Kabuto menaikkan alisnya, sementara Danzou hanya berdehem bernada 'tidak'. Tapi di sisi lain Asuma bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Dua hal, Kakashi. Pertama, selamat datang Sai. _Ippotius_ merindukanmu. Pasti akan ada banyak hal yang menarik di Finlandia. Jadi kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu mampir ke rumah untuk bercerita."

Pandangan semua orang terarah pada Sai, tak terkecuali Sakura. Sai, _Soothsayer_ yang hebat, bijaksana, kuat. Sakura hampir saja mengumpat. Ia heran, mengapa tidak sekalian orang-orang itu berlutut lalu menyembah Sai dengan begitu agungnya. "Dan yang kedua, mari bersulang untuk anggota _Ippotius_ kita yang berumur delapan belas tahun. Ia hebat dan tangguh. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan gelar seperti kakaknya."

Kabuto mendecih, dan Asuma mengangkat gelasnya. "Untuk Sakura Hatake."

* * *

ELAINE STREET yang menjadi tempat favorit Sai dan Sakura bermain dulu kini terasa lebih sunyi dan asing. Mungkin karena keduanya tidak lagi sosok yang berkepribadian seperti dulu. Sai yang suka bicara asal dan menghidupkan suasana kini lebih memilih untuk membaca lembaran novel yang baru ia beli tadi siang bersama Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih menikmati rasa sakit akibat empasan si portal terhadap pantatnya. Oh, ia belum juga bisa bersahabat dengan portal gaib sialan itu. Dan tentu saja menambah rasa jengkelnya kepada Sai. Buat apa dia repot-repot pergi ke Dunia Atas kalau hanya untuk mengajari Sakura. Rumah Danzou lebih luas dan lengkap fasilitasnya untuk belajar permainan batu-gunting-kertas andalan Sai.

"Jadi, apa kau mau mengajariku bagaimana trik agar cepat menguasai sapu terbang milik Harry Potter?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tuli? Tidak dengar apa yang tadi kakakmu katakan? Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu dengan sabar dan hati-hati. Aku juga bisa membantu menyelesaikan PR kok."

"Sebenarnya bukan kemauanku ikut denganmu." Dia menendang kerikil asal-asalan. Bagaimanapun Sai sudah membuatnya menderita karena perasaan rindu.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Teman lama. Kau akan senang nantinya."

Sakura tidak yakin.

* * *

_** To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**AN**_: _Eshamakis Makhe_ itu saya ambil dari bahasa Georgia, artinya _jerat setan_. Kenapa jerat setan? Karena itu nanti akan jadi konflik utama di fic ini. Istilah-istilahnya gak akan saya jelasin di a/n, biar deh mengalir *wink*

Gimana sama _chapter _ini? Saya emang suka model 'telling' daripada 'showing' (jawab pertanyaannya _Daddy_).

_Beta reader_ itu singkatnya korektor, jadi sebelum saya _publish_, _fic _ini saya kirim ke **Bluebell Cantabile** untuk di-_beta _agar lebih baik. _Beta _ini bagus buat yang masih _newbie_, jadi jangan sungkan minta bantuan _beta reader_ kalau mau fic kalian bagus *plak*

Kata panitianya FFC diperpanjang sampai Juni, tapi konfirmasi lagi deh daripada salah coretsayanistacoret. Informasi lebih lanjut tentang FFC silakan liat profil saya.

Daaaaaaaan yang terakhir saya minta _review _deh buat kesan-kesannya buat _chapter _ini. Siapa tahu ada pertanyaan gitu, sekalian saya jawab di _chapter _depan. Makasih.


	3. Mirror

**Judul: **Eshmakis Makhe

**Rating**_: T+ _

**Beta Reader:** Bluebell Cantabile_  
_

**PERINGATAN: **Bau darah, sihir, pertarungan, memar, umpatan, latar Inggris di zaman modern, nyontek _e-book_ karangan Sarwat Chadda yang judulnya _Devil's Kiss_

**RINGKASAN: **Sakura terseret menjadi Ksatria _Ippotius_ saat berusia sepuluh tahun oleh kakaknya, Kakashi, Grand Master _Ippotius_. Kehidupan yang penuh memar membuatnya ingin menjadi normal seperti teman-teman di sekolah.

* * *

**Mirror**

* * *

"Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Teman lama. Kau akan senang nantinya."

Sakura dan Sai terus berjalan sepanjang Elaine Street yang sepi. Sakura ingat, ini sudah sangat larut untuk beraktivitas. Ia yakin semua orang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di kasur mereka. Beberapa detik sekali Sakura memandang bagian samping Sai.

"Kau tadi datang paling akhir, Sakura."

"Aku disetrap lebih lama. Tapi aku sudah mengirimkan pesan—lewat pikiranku. Aku meneriakkan 'Sai, aku akan terlambat. Sai, aku akan terlambat. Sai, aku akan—'"

"Kau pikir semua ini lelucon?" Sai berhenti, Sakura terpaksa membalik tubuhnya. "Ya sudah, lupakan. Aku sudah banyak membuang-buang waktu berbicara denganmu."

"Siapa suruh?"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan yang diapit oleh toko-toko tersembunyi di balik jeruji besi dan pintu gulung berhias grafiti. Satu-satunya yang masih buka adalah toko minuman alkohol. Seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan pipi bertato berdiri di depan pintu, didampingi seekor anjing pit-bull yang mengeram galak. Binatang itu menggonggong ke arah Sakura dan Sai ketika mereka lewat. Mereka berbelok di tikungan dan Sakura melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Battaile Bazaar—diterangi oleh satu-satunya lampu jalanan.

Battaile Bazaar adalah museum kuno yang berdiri di London sejak abad kesembilan belas. Cat tiga bola emas yang tergantung di atas pintunya sudah mengelupas, tetapi cat itu masih asli. Jeruji-jeruji besi nan berat menutupi jendela-jendela berdebu, yang menampilkan peralatan hi-fi, alat pemutar piringan hitam, satu set pemberat kertas dari bahan krom, dan tetek bengek lainnya dari ribuan ahli sejarah yang mampir ke tempat itu.

Lantai dasar bangunan itu gelap. Di flat di atasnya terdapat sebuah jendela yang lampunya menyala. Sai membunyikan bel dan setelah beberapa saat terdengar bunyi berisik dari bel.

"SIAPA?"

Sakura menautkan alisnya saat mendengar suara wanita yang lantang dan terkesan membentak. Bangunan di hadapannya lebih mirip sebuah toko rongsokan kuno daripada sebuah museum. Gadis itu mengamati gelagat temannya dengan sebal. Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ini aku, Sai."

Tak berapa lama pintu bangunan klasik itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita yang berdandan norak. Gaunnya serba gelap, dengan beberapa bordir di bagian bawah berbentuk bunga-bunga layu. Mungkin dia perlu lipstik dari arang untuk membuat tampilannya lebih seram. Sakura seperti terdorong ke belakang ketika wanita itu menabrak tubuh Sai sekuat tenaga untuk memeluk. Pelukan yang erat, dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat di dahi.

"Hai, Anko," kata Sai manis.

"Tetap tampan seperti dulu. Aku yakin di sini akan lebih banyak gadis yang akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

_Tidak cuma bertekuk lutut, tapi juga mati kelepek-kelepek._

"Sai, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan kemari hari ini. Ini kejutan yang luar biasa. Kudengar dari Kakashi kau banyak belajar di Finlandia."

Sai tersenyum, "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku ingin kemari lusa, tapi tadi Kakashi dan yang lain memutuskan untuk mengurus beberapa hal dan menitipkan Sakura padaku. Jadi, aku membawanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Rasanya sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu, lima tahun?"

Sakura tidak perlu iri dengan Sai untuk hal peluk-pelukan. Begitu Sai selesai dengan penjelasannya, puluhan kecupan mendarat di wajah gadis itu. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Sakura untuk mengenali wanita yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Sori, tapi aku bau," kata Sakura sembari melepaskan diri.

"Ah, ayo masuk! Aku punya beberapa kue dan persediaan teh hijau."

* * *

DIA Anko, seorang _Witch_ (penyihir) yang tersisa sejak peristiwa 18 November 1885. Umurnya satu tahun lebih muda dari Kakashi dan Iruka. Sakura bertemu dengannya beberapa hari setelah resmi menjadi _Ippotius_. Saat itu Anko masih muda dan anggun, Sakura sempat mengira kalau wanita itu merupakan kekasih kakaknya.

Hubungannya dengan Sakura biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa melebihi kedekatannya dengan Sai. Itu karena sedari awal Danzoulah yang memilih Anko untuk menjadi pengasuh dan pelatih bagi Sai. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Sai, kekuatan seorang cenayang sangat mengerikan. Hanya sihir yang bisa menidurkan Sai kecil saat mengamuk dan membanting barang-barang. Sihir, berarti bertolak belakang dengan Kabuto. Dari sini saja sudah bisa dipastikan hubungan keduanya bagaimana.

Sai dan Anko tumbuh bersama seperti seorang adik dan kakak. Mereka berdua terlihat saling menyayangi. Lalu suatu hari, tanpa alasan yang jelas wanita itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari ordo dan bersedia sepenuh hati menjaga barang-barang para _Ippotius._

Museum kuno milik Anko sendiri sebenarnya adalah _gudang_ bagi _Ippotius_. Beberapa senjata yang sering diceritakan Asuma ada di museum Anko: Pedang Besar, Perampas Roh, Cakar Besi, dan masih banyak lagi. Bentuk senjata-senjata itu aneh dan tidak wajar, besar, dan sepertinya berat. Di sinilah sisa-sisa harta peninggalan Raja Solomo disembunyikan. Sakura tidak percaya kalau bangunan tua itu merupakan rumah bagi salah satu artefak paling magis yang berasal dari masa lampau. Tetapi itulah maksudnya—siapa yang bisa menyangka?

Sakura mengangkat kakinya secara spontan setelah menginjak sebuah karpet bulu. Terlalu mendadak, geli.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu karpet pemberian seseorang dari Yerussalem. Tidak gigit," kata Anko seperti mengejek.

Sakura memanyunkan mulutnya, merasa dilecehkan.

Bagian dalam tempat itu benar-benar penuh dengan rongsokan. Semuanya tidak teratur, tumpuk-tumpukan koper dan barang butut lainnya terpajang mengenaskan di berbagai sudut ruangan. Ada juga lemari bekas yang sudah tak berdaun pintu, dan yang paling aneh adalah sebuah sepeda motor yang sudah berkarat, barang-barang itu belum juga disingkirkan oleh Anko.

"Bagaimana dengan Finlandia? Kudengar kau belajar dari banyak cenayang, Rabbi Levison?"

Sakura terkikik sendiri. Ia ingat betul dengan ajaran klasik Danzou mengenai _Ippotius_ zaman dulu. _Ippotius_ dulu sering menyembunyikan jati diri mereka sebagai seorang penyihir. Saat itu penyihir sangat mahsyur di kalangan masyarakat London. Dan setelah kembali sadar, Sakura seperti mau mati karena kegelian dengan bayangan kakaknya atau Sai jika berdandan seperti para penyihir zaman sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan jubah dan tongkat sihir seperti yang mereka lakukan, Sakura!" bentak Sai.

Sakura tidak terlihat merasa bersalah setelah mengejek Sai.

"Apakah kau merasa senang bisa belajar dengan ahli sufi? Lebih dari ketika kau belajar denganku?" Anko juga memiliki sedikit kekuatan batiniah, namun tidak sehebat Sai. Pada dasarnya memang tidak ada yang bisa melampaui pemuda itu. Keahlian Anko lebih terhadap ilmu klenik, kartu tarrot, astrologi, dan magis, yang ia dapatkan selama bertahun-tahun dari hasil kerja keras. Sementara Sai, ia terlahir dengan membawa bakat. Wanita itu kemudian melenguh, "Dan kurasa kunjunganmu kemari bukan untuk dana sosial 'kan?"

"Kau cerdas!" kata Sakura. Anko menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jangan banyak bercanda. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus anak kecil seperti kalian."

_Aku 18 tahun. Brengsek!_

Sai menyikut lengan Sakura dengan keras.

Sementara Anko sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari tali yang ada di kantong gaunnya dan membutuhkan dua belah tangan untuk memutarnya ke lubang kunci. Pintu itu mengerang saat terbuka. Di baliknya, terdapat anak-anak tangga yang menuju je ruang bawah tanah, lembap dan bau apak. Anko berusaha merayap dengan baik untuk menemukan saklar lampu dan mulai terdengarlah deruman panjang sebelum bola-bola lampu menyala terang untuk menerangi katakomba.

Mereka berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Setelah sampai di dasar, mereka berdiri tepat di depan sebuah lemari hitam besar. Cahaya yang remang-remang menerangi engsel-engselnya yang terbuat dari bahan kuningan. Hiasan pada permukaannya membentuk pola daun dari garis emas halus, perak, dan kulit kerang. Gambar-gambar pada lemari iu sudah memudar. Tetapi di atas kayu besi hitam itu, Sakura masih dapat melihat gambar tuyul-tuyul, iblis, monster berkepala binatang, mimpi buruk bersayap, dan bala pasukan surgawi yang sedang berperang. Di bagian tengah, tempat dua buah daun pintunya bertemu, terdapat sebuah cakram tembaga yang sudah rusak, patah di bagian tengah. Pada cakram itu terdapat gambar bintang bersudut lima di dalam lingkaran.

Segel Solomo.

Jimat mistis dan pertahanan pertama terhadap serangan supernatural. Benda itu merupakan simbol kebesaran dari seluruh pengendali alam gaib. Namun, segel tersebut hanya sebagai pelindung, sampai sekarang tetap dipakai dan tidak terlalu diagung-agungkan sebagai penangkal gangguan makhluk halus.

Sakura merasa sangat dingin saat menatap segel itu dan membayangkan apa-apa saja yang ada di baliknya. Ia hobi membaca buku harian para _Ippotius_ masa lampau—dari Danzou. Tentang bagaimana Keluarga Senju menemukan lemari itu dan harta benda yang ada di dalamnya, bagaimana ia membuat Ordo Ksatria _Ippotius_ menjadi satu-satunya organisasi yang paling ditakuti di Abad Pertengahan. Sakura selalu membayangkan kesenangan apa yang akan dicapainya bila ia bisa melihat secara langsung benda-benda ajaib itu. Namun, ketika ia tinggal selangkah lagi dapat menjamah bayangannya, ia sadar bahwa yang timbul sekarang bukan gairah, melainkan rasa takut yang besar.

"Masih di dalam 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Anko. Rasa dingin itu semakin menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dirinya dengan erat agar dingin dan takut segera hilang.

"Cermin? Memang mau di mana lagi?" Anko berpaling untuk menatap Sai yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati Sakura. "Jadi, nomor berapa yang akan keluar dalam undian lotre minggu ini?"

Sai mendengus, "Aku sudah bilang kalau meramal bukan keahlianku."

"Tidak. Tentu saja kau tidak memilikinya." Anko tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah, baru saja aku ingat kalau kue dan teh hijaunya sudah kuhabiskan sepekan yang lalu. Aku tahu kau dan gadis ini ada keperluan lain. Aku ada di atas, berteriaklah kalau kau butuh bantuanku."

"Begitu lebih baik. Oke, aku akan memanggilmu kalau kami sudah selesai."

Anko menatap mereka, mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Sakura menunggu sampai Anko benar-benar pergi. "Mengapa di sini?"

"Membantumu. Ruangan ini disegel secara batiniah. Gunanya untuk mencegah agar isi ruangan ini jangan sampai terlacak. Juga untuk meredam segala bentuk kekuatan supernatural. Tempat ini memberimu banyak kesempatan," jelas Sai.

"Kesempatan?"

Sai melemparkan sebuah bungkusan merah ke arah Sakura. Isinya satu pak kartu remi.

"Ayo kocok," kata pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita kemari hanya untuk belajar trik sulap."

"Kumohon hari ini saja."

"Apa?"

"Kumohon hari ini saja kau tidak banyak bicara, Sakura."

Sakura membuka plastik pembungkus kartu dan mulai mengocoknya asal-asalan.

"Jangan sembarangan begitu. Gunakan meja yang ada di ujung sana!"

Enggan, Sakura menuruti segala yang Sai minta hari ini. gadis itu sudah melakukan semua, kartu-kartu itu disebar di atas meja dan diaduk-aduk dengan rapi agar kacau dan benar-benar bercampur.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sai?"

"Beragam jenis makhluk Yang Tak Kudus memiliki kekuatan untuk memengaruhi pikiran. Mereka bisa menguasai indra kita, kenangan yang kita miliki. Masih ingat dengan hantu Konohamaru?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal Konohamaru?"

Sai menyeringai, "Aku seorang _Soothsayer_."

Sakura merasa jengah. Tidak ada lagi privasi di kehidupannya. Bahkan setelah ini ia akan dengan senang hati mandi di hadapan Sai. Benar-benar tidak ada rahasia.

Sai menginstruksikan pada Sakura untuk menyusun kartu-kartu itu menjadi padu pada satu telapak tangan dan pemuda itu memunggunginya. "Aku akan mengajarimu untuk memperkuat pikiran melawan interupsi-interupsi yang tidak diinginkan."

"Seperti yang kaulakukan?"

Sai menghela napas, "Ambil satu kartu, angkat di depanmu, tapi jangan pikirkan kartu apa itu. Usahakan agar aku tidak membaca pikiranmu."

Sakura mengambil selembar kartu secara acak. "Bilang kalau kau sudah siap."

"As wajik. Berikutnya."

"Aku belum siap, Tuan." Sakura melempar as wajik ke lantai dan mengambil selembar lagi lalu mengangkatnya.

"Tiga sekop. Berikutnya."

"Tunggu!"

"Dua wajik. Kau sudah mengocoknya dengan benar 'kan?"

Sakura mengocoknya berkali-kali lalu mengangkat satu lembar kartu.

"Ratu hati. Berikutnya."

_Sialan. Tidak berhasil._

"Jangan mengumpat, berkonsentrasilah pada kartu."

Sakura melakukan hal seperti tadi dengan lebih cepat dan konsentrasi seperti yang diminta Sai.

"As sekop. Berikutnya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan, Sai!"

Sai berbalik dan menatap Sakura. "Memangnya perlu? Kau pikir ini main-main? Kalau seandainya kita sedang bertempur, apakah kau berniat untuk mundur? Tidak. Kau pasti akan langsung membunuhku. Ya, pasti." Sai menatap ke dalam mata Sakura yang berkilat. "Ayo lanjutkan."

"Lanjutkan saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau ini memang mirip anak kecil. Kau tidak suka, lantas pergi seenaknya."

Sakura melotot. "Ya, Sai. Kau memang tahu segalanya kalau tentang urusan pergi."

"Jadi ternyata itu masalahnya."

Sai memegang tangan Sakura ketika gadis itu hendak pergi.

"Tetap memegang, maka sepuluh detik lagi akan kupatahkan." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan kuat. "Waktu kau pergi berlibur dan bersantai, apa kau tahu apa yang kualami? Dipukuli sampai babak-belur. Semua agar _Ippotius_ semakin berjaya. Kau tahu betapa kejamnya kakakku. Setelah kau pergi—satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap peduli padaku—keadaannya menjadi jauh lebih mengerikan."

"Kakakmu punya alasan untuk itu, aku yakin." Sai melepaskan lengan Sakura.

Ya, alasan. Alasannya hanya ada satu: Sakura seorang _Ippotius_, harus dididik agar bertahan di areal pertempuran, menderita, mengucurkan darah. Kakaknya terus memforsir dengan keras, tidak seperti Sai. Sai sendiri yang memilih hidup seperti ini. Sementara Sakura tidak. Dia tidak diberi pilihan, pujian, kasih sayang, dan yang pasti tidak diberi alasan lain.

Sakura merapatkan jaketnya dan melewati Sai begitu saja.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Masa tidak tahu? Kau 'kan cenayang."

"Berhenti!" Pintu di hadapan Sakura terbanting dengan kencang. Pedang-pedang bersarung di sudut ruangan saling beradu. Meja tempat mereka bermain kartu tadi sedikit terangkat dan memuntahkan benda-benda di atasnya. Ini bakat liar milik Sai yang selalu dibicarakan _Ippotius_. Ketika Sai marah, benda-benda di sekitar akan beresonansi dengan gejolak batinnya. Sampai Sakura menarik napas dan berbalik, keadaan itu tetap berlanjut.

"Hentikan, Sai!"

**BRAKKK**

Meja dan benda-benda lainnya jatuh dengan cepat dan menimbulkan efek samping berupa kebisingan. Sakura memerhatikan bagaimana wajah gugup Sai. Rahang pemuda itu lebih keras dan keringat di dahi pucatnya cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia lepas kendali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaumiliki dariku, Sakura."

"Kau tidak mimpi 'kan? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku iri? Aku sudah lolos dari Tahapan Penyiksaan. Kau sudah belum?"

Seperti tamparan bagi Sai. Jelas sudah, wajah putih pemuda itu kini berubah menjadi merah padam.

"_Soothsayer_ tidak perlu Tahapan Penyiksaan untuk diakui oleh seluruh makhluk. Kami ..."

"Takut."

"Aku tidak pernah TAKUT. Tidak."

Ucapan Sakura melukai hati Sai.

_Sekarang, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya._

Sakura senang. Dulu ia begitu terbelenggu dengan kehadiran Sai, bersama Sai ia akan menjadi kuat dan tenang. Dan ketika Sai pergi, ia merasa kosong. Sekarang tidak lagi. Sakura akan merasa begitu gembira meski ia tengah mengejar ribuan zombie dan mengeksekusi manusia serigala, sedangkan Sai tetap di rumah memeluk lutut karena ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang AKU TIDAK TAKUT!"

Benda-benda yang terangkat tadi kini membanting diri ke lantai setelah terangkat lebih dari satu meter. Sakura melindungi dirinya dengan sedikit berjongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya. Ketika ia menurunkan tangannya, Sai sudah berdiri di depan lemari dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas segel.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan di hadapanmu," kata Sai dingin. "Yang terpenting bukan hanya bisa mengayunkan pedang besi ke kepala manusia serigala atau vampir. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau lemah!"

_Brengsek_.

Sakura memegangi lengan Sai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh. Jangan lakukan ini."

Sai melepaskan pegangan Sakura dengan kasar lalu membuka lemari itu. Dia menarik keluar sebuah benda gepeng berbentuk bulat telur yang dilapisi kain berbahan kulit warna coklat.

"Sai, aku tidak bercanda. Cepat kembalikan benda itu!"

Namun sepertinya Sai sudah tidak peduli pada Sakura, ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibuktikan. Pemuda itu membuka kain penutup. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cakram tembaga sederhana dengan diameter kira-kira empat puluh sentimeter. Beberapa segel diukir secara halus di tepian. Beberapa saat kemudian benda itu bersinar di tengah cahaya remang-remang ruangan. Sai menatap dengan antusias, mendudukkannya di atas pangkuan, dan perlahan menyentuh permukaan yang bersinar terang.

Benda itu beriak seperti air.

Cermin Terkutuk.

"Oh tidak." Sakura mundur dua langkah menjauhi Sai.

Cermin Terkutuk merupakan harta paling berharga milik _Ippotius_. Catatan sejarah mengatakan bahwa Raja Solomo pertama menggunakan Cermin Terkutuk untuk berhubungan dengan Dunia Bawah. Raja Solomo juga mendapat kekuatan sihir yang begitu hebat dari cermin itu. Surga dan bumi terhubung melalui Cermin Terkutuk.

Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan dingin, terlebih ketika ia melihat sorot mata Sai yang kosong dan gelap.

"Sai, kumohon kembalikan benda itu sekarang juga!"

"Aku hanya lihat-lihat."

Sakura semakin bergetar saat mendengar bisikan Sai lebih seperti sebuah napas yang menggelayut panas. Jemari pemuda itu bergerak cepat membuat pola lingkaran yang berlawanan arah sebanyak tiga belas kali. Gigi-gigi putihnya terdengar saling beradu untuk beberapa detik sampai matanya berbalik menjadi putih secara keseluruhan.

Lalu ia berhenti bernapas.

Mulut Sakura seakan tersumpal saat melihat perubahan yang sahabatnya alami bersama Cermin Terkutuk. Ia lalu jatuh terduduk saat melihat cermin itu melayang di atas kepala Sai dan memancarkan sinar yang lebih kaya akan warna: merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, dan biru. Sinar-sinar itu bergelombang seperti pertunjukkan aurora di Kutub Utara malam hari.

Sementara Sai masih terdiam ketika napasnya kembali. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan panas.

Udara di sekitar bergoyang-goyang seperti fatamorgana di padang pasir. Sakura kembali terpaku pada badai cahaya yang ada di hadapannya yang kini bergerak semakin cepat dengan membentuk sebuah pola abstrak yang sekilas mirip manusia. Ia bisa melihat tungkai kaki, kepala, dan jari-jari yang seolah hendak mencengkram.

**Siapa yang memanggil kami?**

Suara itu bergema oleh dinding ruangan yang tidak terlapisi kayu. Mirip suara seorang pria yang sangat tua. Tapi itu lebih mengerikan karena setelahnya terdengar berbagai jeritan nyaring yang sedih dan pilu.

**Kami datang, sambutlah kami dengan bahagia.**

"Sai, suara apa itu?" Sakura ketakutan. Dengan langkah yang tertatih ia mencoba menangkap tangan Sai yang kaku dan berkeringat. Namun Sai tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Matanya sudah kembali normal dan terpejam rapat, seolah ia sedang berada di dunia lain.

Sekarang lebih banyak bentuk yang terlihat dari spektrum cahaya: manusia utuh, manusia berbadan kuda, manusia bersayap, bahkan binatang-binatang melata.

**Kami datang, jangan halangi kami.**

Tiba-tiba, udara panas berembus melewati sela-sela rambut Sakura. Jimat-jimat di dinding dan lemari memancarkan sinar putih yang luar biasa menyilaukan. Bentuk-bentuk abstrak yang terlihat tadi semakin memiliki detail, hingga Sakura bisa melihat wajah yang tersenyum penuh semangat. Suara-suara teriakan dan sorak-sorai semakin terdengar jelas dan kencang. Sakura tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan kebisingan itu.

**BRAKKK**

Pintu terbuka secara paksa dan Anko menyerbu masuk. Sakura bisa melihat wajah panik Anko dengan mulutnya yang membentuk sebuah teriakan, namun suara wanita itu teredam oleh pekikan-pekikan yang menghujam pikirannya. Anko memukul cermin yang melayang di atas kepala Sai. Cermin itu berputar-putar di udara, menghantam dinding, lalu jatuh ke lantai.

Badai cahaya berakhir dengan cepat sementara Sai tersungkur jatuh ke pelukan Sakura yang ada di dekatnya. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat yang keluar sangat banyak sehingga beberapa anak rambut terlihat menempel di dahi.

Anko menghela napas. Ada kilatan marah dan takut di matanya, Sakura melihat itu. Lalu ia menatap Sai dengan iba. Dalam kurun waktu tiga ratus tahun, belum ada yang bisa menangkap sinyal apapun dari Cermin Terkutuk. Tidak ada seorang pun sepeninggal Keluarga Senju, kelompok _Soothsayer_ terhebat.

Itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**a/n:** Selesai juga chapter 3. Fiuh~ sebenarnya saya bingung kalau mau balas reviewer anon. Kalau dibalas satu-satu di chapter, rasanya kurang efektif. Jadi tolong tinggalkan alamat email atau acc di twitter, biar nanti saya bisa balas. Makasih~


	4. A Man

**Judul: **Eshmakis Makhe

_**Rating**__: T+ _

**PERINGATAN: **Bau darah, sihir, pertarungan, memar, umpatan, latar Inggris di zaman modern, _based on novel Devil's Kiss._

**RINGKASAN: **Sakura terseret menjadi Ksatria Ippotius saat berusia sepuluh tahun oleh kakaknya, Kakashi, Grand Master Ippotius. Kehidupan yang penuh memar membuatnya ingin menjadi normal seperti teman-teman di sekolah.

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Devil's Kiss © Sarwat Chadda

**A Man**

* * *

Anko belum bisa melepas kedua tangannya dari pinggang. Mata dan tubuhnya memang menghadap Sai yang pingsan, namun pikirannya sudah melayang entah ke mana. "Aku tidak habis pikir," katanya sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia berjalan ke arah teko dan menuangkan teh, tangannya masih gemetaran. "Seharusnya jimat-jimat itu menjadi penangkal yang ampuh."

Mereka sudah pindah ke lantai atas, ruang utama Bettaile Bazaar. Keadaan di dalam sana sangat berkebalikan dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Furnitur dan perlengkapan lain terkesan lebih modern. Dinding-dindingnya dicat dengan warna putih telur yang mewah, lampu-lampu disusun bagaikan barisan titik di langit-langit. Tempat itu benar-benar normal, tidak ada jimat dan lambang-lambang magis.

Sakura terkesima dengan sebuah lukisan—seorang ibu sedang menyusui anaknya di bawah teduhan pohon besar—yang terpajang di dekat meja antik. Tidak ada warna memang—hitam-putih, namun ukiran demi ukiran di bingkainya mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ibuku punya lukisan seperti milikmu," kata Sakura.

Anko mengubah posisi tubuh agar bisa memandang punggung Sakura. Diletakkan cangkir untuk ia isi kembali. Tangannya sudah tidak gemetar. "Itu memang milik ibumu."

Sakura mendelik, ia segera berbalik dan menatap Anko dengan heran.

"Ibumu memberikannya padaku sebelum—" Anko tidak mau melanjutkan. Ia tahu bahwa itu akan melukai perasaan Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba Sai sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terlihat sangat sakit, berusaha untuk bangun dari pembaringannya di atas sofa besar. Anko menyongsong tubuh Sai, membantunya duduk, lalu meminumkan segelas cairan hijau kehitaman. "Uhuk... uhuk... Yaiks, pahit sekali," keluh Sai sebelum mengedikkan kepalanya.

Sakura memandang Sai dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau sampai terjadi lagi hal mengerikan seperti tadi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia menyambut gelas yang tadi diberikan pada Sai untuk diminum, tangannya juga gemetar ternyata.

"Sai baru saja membuka gerbang Dunia Bawah, dan hampir membiarkan sesuatu masuk ke dunia ini."

"Sesua—uhuk—sesuatu apa?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tanya dulu, apa yang kau ketahui mengenai _Claire_?" tanya Anko. Sakura pikir Sai sudah di ambang kepucatan dalam kondisi normal, ternyata tidak. Pemuda itu lebih putih sekarang.

"Arwah jahat, pemburu manusia, pengkhianat dunia? Entahlah, hanya itu yang kutahu tentang _Claire_ dari ajaran _Ippotius_ kuno."

"Apa itu _Claire?_" tanya Sakura.

Anko menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang _KehidupanDua Ksatria Bumi_ dari ibumu, Sakura?"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba mengingat sedikit demi sedikit ucapan sang ibu. "Ya, kehidupan yang dimaksud saat itu adalah hubungan serasi antara dua dewa yang menjelma menjadi manusia demi meredakan peperangan karena kerakusan manusia. Mereka adalah _Phobos_ dan _Deimos_. Setengah abad setelah kedatangan mereka di bumi, keadaan menjadi sangat baik: tidak ada perang, tidak ada kemiskinan dan penderitaan yang berlarut-larut."

Anko mengangguk. "Dewa-dewa itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengagumkan, mewarisi sebagian besar keistimewaan malaikat, mereka juga kekal. Tapi sebenarnya legenda mengenai mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ."

"Eh?"

"Pernah baca Kitab _Gabzy_?" tanya Anko.

"Aku belum pernah membacanya, tapi aku tahu dari buku bacaan Danzou. Kitab itu dilarang terbit sejak peristiwa 18 November 1885 karena dianggap merusak pemikiran para _Ippotius_. Memang apa isinya?" Sai menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Sebuah rahasia. Setelah iblis melihat sendiri betapa manusia memang sangat dikasihi oleh Tuhan. Mereka meminta pada Tuhan agar diberi izin untuk menggoda manusia sampai akhir zaman, berusaha menarik musuh ke dalam kehidupan yang sama. Dan sebuah konspirasi terjadi. Iblis tidak puas dengan hanya berakhirnya peperangan. Maka ia menawarkan sesuatu pada salah satu di antara dewa-dewa tersebut, sebuah negosiasi gila. Iblis memilih _Phobos_ sebagai sasarannya karena dianggap lebih sering menggunakan emosi ketika bertindak, iblis suka emosional. Ia tahu bahwa selalu ada perselisihan tentang pemikiran antara _Phobos_ dan _Deimos_. Ia merayu _Phobos_ agar melakukan perlawanan secara diam-diam dan mengambil sekawanan kelompok Roh Yang Teraniaya dari neraka."

"Roh yang teraniaya? Apakah itu sebutan yang juga digunakan oleh _Ippotius_ terhadap jiwa yang bersedih?" tanya Sai.

"Ya. Iblis berpikir, kekuatan benci dan sakit hati sangat besar. Mereka menggunakan itu untuk sebuah rencana mengerikan. Padahal Tuhan sangat mengasihi keadaan mereka dan menjadikan tempat khusus dan nyaman untuk dihuni."

"Lalu roh-roh itu menerima ajakan iblis?" Sakura terlihat begitu cemas. Ia bergantian menatap Sai lalu Anko.

Anko mengangguk. "Sayangnya, roh yang masuk dalam kawanan iblis adalah roh yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat."

"Maksudmu, itulah para _Claire_? Pengkhianat Tuhan?" Sai meyakinkan.

"Tepat! _Claire_ sendiri sebenarnya merupakan roh yang bisa dengan mudah berubah menjadi Dewa Kesedihan di bumi demi menjaga keseimbangan. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan, mengirim segala bala air mata, menggantikan tugas para Malaikat Kematian, dan juga memasuki alam pikiran manusia. Konon, ada satu hal yang sangat ditakuti seluruh makhluk dari para _Claire_, Tulah Terakhir, kematian seluruh anak bungsu, di mana kematian yang terjadi bukan karena serangan fisik melainkan perasaan sedih yang terlalu dalam."

Sakura merasakan bulu romanya berdiri saat memikirkan hal-hal ajaib itu. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Para _Claire_ dipanggil kembali ke langit," jawab Anko. "Namun, lebih dari lima puluh di antara mereka melakukan pemberontakan, berpaling dari perintah Tuhan dan melepas cincin pengikat hati mereka."

"Aku rasa mereka terpukau dengan kehidupan alam fana. Mengapa tidak? Mereka sempurna, kuat, gagah, dan kekal sampai masa itu tiba," kata Sai.

"Tapi tidak bertulang belakang," kata Sakura menimpali.

"Mereka juga merasa harus tinggal di bumi dan berkuasa atas diri manusia seluruhnya. Mereka berubah menjadi monster, ditakuti, disembah-sembah. Para _Claire_ di bumi mengamuk, menjadikan keadilan dan kematian yang luhur menjadi alasan pembantaian. Mereka mengancam akan mengubah bumi menjadi rumah duka." Anko berjalan meninggalkan kursinya dan berdiri di samping lukisan besar yang abstrak namun menunjukkan sebuah keagungan. "Dan Tuhan Maha Bisa, Ia mengirimkan Raja Solomo untuk mengalahkan mereka. Hanya Raja Solomo yang memiliki kekuatan cukup kuat untuk memerangkap para _Claire_." Anko menggambar sebuah lingkaran di udara. "Raja Solomo akhirnya mengurung mereka di dalam Cermin Terkutuk."

"Jadi yang kita lihat tadi adalah—" Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Ya ampun, aku kira aku cuma membuat kontak dengan Dunia Bawah. Aku ingin tahu apakah kami bisa mendengar sesuatu dari benda terpenting sepanjang sejarah."

"Oh, kita memang mendengar itu, Sai," kata Sakura menyindir.

Anko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menahan frustasi.

"Aku menyesal tidak memberimu informasi mengenai hal ini sejak dulu. Ya, mereka ada di dalam sana sampai hari ini, kecuali satu."

"_Chronos_," kata Sai, "atau bisa kusebut dengan Pengawas Yang Tak Kudus, pemimpin agung para _Claire_."

Anko mengangguk. "Kekuatan _Chronos_ saat itu terlalu besar untuk bisa dikalahkan oleh Raja Solomo. Hanya dia yang berhasil lolos dari Cermin Terkutuk. Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa Tuhan lemah. Aku yakin, selalu ada hal yang telah Ia rencanakan suatu hari nanti." Ia memandang jendela yang tak tertutup, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerobos masuk. "Sampai saat ini, tugas kita menjaga Cermin Terkutuk sangat diutamakan. _Chronos_ Yang Tak Kudus masih ada dan berusaha memilikinya untuk suatu hal besar."

"Membebaskan saudara-saudaranya dari Cermin Terkutuk?" Sakura memastikan, lalu setelah menerima anggukan dari Anko, gadis itu memuntahkan amarahnya. "Demi Tuhan, Sai! Aku sudah melarangmu untuk pamer tadi, tapi kau tidak mendengarku. Kau tahu tidak sih, kau bisa saja membantu _Chronos_ membebaskan _Claire_."

Pemuda itu menatap tajam Sakura dengan tegang. "Tapi tidak 'kan? Tidak ada yang lolos satu pun. Dan jimat-jimat pelindung itu—"

"Kelihatannya sudah tidak berguna," potong Anko ketus. "Aku seharusnya memeriksa apa yang kalian lakukan tadi. Aku tidak mengira kalau kau bisa sekuat itu, Sai."

Anko bangkit dan memegang bahu Sakura dan Sai. Ada rasa kagum dan takut dalam diri Anko secara bersamaan. Anko takut, Sai takut, dan Sakura takut. Mereka semua pantas takut setelah hal mengerikan baru saja dialami mereka. Terlebih lagi Sakura, ia berpikir kehidupannya dalam _Ippotius_ tidak akan lebih mengerikan dari rasa sakit di tulang.

"Nawaki—keturunan terakhir Keluarga Senju—yang mengukir jimat-jimat itu. Aku berkesimpulan bahwa kerjanya kurang sempurna." Anko sekali lagi melihat ke arah jendela. "Tapi aku sangat yakin, tidak ada yang lolos."

"Anko, ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura, suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa.

Pandangan Anko tidak bisa terlepas dari jendela. "Jeritan mereka sempat keluar, Sakura. Mereka sudah berada di dalam cermin sangat lama dan Sai seolah mengizinkan mereka untuk berteriak. Itulah yang sebenarnya membuatku langsung menyusul kalian." Ia berpaling dan menatap Sakura penuh arti, bersama rasa takut dan kengerian terhadap sesuatu. "Aku takut ada yang mendengar mereka."

* * *

KAKASHI akan kebakaran jenggot kalau sampai tahu tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dalam keadaan yang normal saja ia sudah panik dan mengerahkan setangah dari jumlah pasukan untuk mengatasi serangan _manu loony. _Bagaimana jika hal yang lebih besar? Tapi kali ini yang membuat kesalahan bukan Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa senang sekaligus takut.

Hari yang betul-betul gila. Sakura harus segera pulang. Ia membiarkan Anko sibuk membenahi jimat-jimat dan ruangan yang kacau, sementara Sai pergi menemui Danzou untuk membaca lebih banyak kitab kuno. Sakura sendiri memilih menjauh dari hal-hal magis. Ia sempat berdebat dengan Sai tentang tujuan mereka, Sai memaksa agar Sakura ikut ke Dunia Antara untuk lebih banyak mencari tahu. Tapi, ketakutan pada diri gadis itu lebih besar. Sudah cukup dengan malam kelam di Dunia Atas ini, ia tak mau melihat kegelapan yang jauh mengerikan di Dunia Antara. Demi Tuhan, tidak ada makhluk wajar di sana. Satu-satunya jenis yang serupa dengan Sakura hanyalah _Ippotius _di Markas Besar. Selain itu, mereka yang hidup hanyalah arwah kesepian dan makhluk buruk rupa yang sudah mendapat izin untuk tinggal.

Sakura menyeberangi jalan. Ia hanya memiliki lima menit sebelum ketinggalan bis terakhir. Ia menempelkan tiket ke mesin pembaca dan bergegas masuk ke dalam terowongan berwarna abu-abu yang mengarah ke peron jalur selatan. Udara menjadi bising saat bis berdesing mendekat, dan Sakura melompat menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus. Pintu bis terbuka secara otomatis, ia masuk, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku yang kosong.

Bis malam itu tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Hanya ada Sakura dan seorang anak perempuan yang duduk termenung di sampingnya, menatap sebuah buku gambar ukuran sedang sambil memegang pensil. Anak itu tidak bergerak, namun bola matanya secara perlahan terlihat seperti tengah mengamati perpindahan sesuatu. Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan _iPod_ dari tasnya untuk memutar sebuah lagu bernuansa _rock_ kesukaannya. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada tingkah absurd anak di sampingnya. Masa bodoh, hari ini ia sudah cukup bersama keanehan. Ia tak mau ingat-ingat lagi bagaimana para setan tadi hampir saja keluar karena SAI.

**S-A-I**

"Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana hari-hari menyedihkan kulewati sendiri tanpanya," kata Sakura lirih sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk dan peluk. Sakura tak menyangka ia akan begitu sangat kacau bahkan ia sendiri menyangkal bahwa Sailah yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu—pada hatinya. _Please_, Sai hanya seorang anak laki-laki ceking teman dekatnya semasa kecil, setidaknya dulu. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tetapi untuk Sakura sebenarnya kehilangan orang yang dianggap selalu menerima apa adanya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Bisa dibilang hanya Sai yang masih mau duduk di sampingnya saat teman sekelas menjauh karena kepribadiannya.

Sakura masih sangat ingat bagaimana dulu Sai meninggalkannya. Sekotak coklat dan tiket nonton gratis, menyedihkan, bahkan Sakura tak sadar jika setelah pulang dari bioskop merupakan saat-saat terakhir Sai bersamanya. Sekarang Sai sudah kembali seolah tanpa penyesalan, ia telah mencampakan Sakura!

_Drrrt…drrrt…drrrt…_

Sakura tersadar, alarm ponsel membangunkannya beberapa menit sebelum bis sampai di halte tujuan. Ia berkemas untuk segera turun. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras lalu muncul tiga orang yang kelihatan tidak punya niat baik. satu di antara mereka menghampiri anak perempuan aneh dan sisanya duduk memepet Sakura.

"Wow, kau suka musik rock juga ya, gadis manis?" kata seorang yang mata sebelah kanan tertutup oleh poni pirang panjang. Ia mengelus tangan kiri Sakura sesaat sebelum memberi kecupan di sana.

_Ya ampun, ini sudah malam dan aku sangat lelah._

"Yeah, dan kupikir masih banyak kursi kosong di bis ini. Kenapa memilih bersesak-sesak?"

"Kami mau pergi ke suatu tempat tetapi seseorang telah mengambil harta kami. Jadi—" kata seorang lagi yang bertindik.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan dengan cekatan mencengkram tangan si pirang kemudian ditarik hingga ia terjungkal. Satu pukulan juga berhasil menghantam hidung si tindik sampai berdarah. Euw—pasti sakit sekali. Tak berapa lama satu preman yang lain datang dan menyerang gadis itu. Dalam serangan yang mendadak Sakura sempat terhuyung meski mampu menendang bagian bawah. Tak sempat menghela napas lebih dalam tiba-tiba si pirang datang dari belakang dan menyatukan Sakura, pergerakannya dilumpuhkan. Bis berhenti, rumah Sakura tinggal beberapa meter lagi tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Sementara itu anak perempuan yang satu bis dengannya sudah turun duluan melarikan diri.

Preman bertindik mengeluarkan pisau, tidak terlalu besar, tetapi cukup membuat Sakura merasakan hawa kematian. Pisau itu terus ia perhatikan tanpa ia sadar sebuah hantaman sampai ke wajahnya. Hantaman itu membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan setengah sadar ia melihat pisau itu diayunkan ke arah lehernya. Lalu ada jeritan.

Bukan jeritannya, dan pisau itu terlepas setelah seorang laki-laki—yang entah sejak kapan datangnya—menghantam preman bertindik. Sekarang yang menjadi lawan baru adalah laki-laki itu sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya tak berkedip. Serangan tiga preman mampu ditangkis dan dengan beberapa gerakan saja ketiganya ditendang keluar bis.

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya dan berbalik melihat Sakura yang mencengkeram pinggiran kursi untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tatapannya tajam meski tertutupi sebagian besar oleh poni hitamnya yang acak-acakan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang bergerak begitu cepat sepertimu," kata Sakura memecah kesunyian.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan menghubungi polisi."

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya. Hei, di mana rumahmu?"

"Tidak jauh."

Bis berhenti, tetapi sudah jauh dari rumah.

Laki-laki itu membantu Sakura menuruni bis dan menuntun hingga ia mampu berdiri sendiri dengan kondisi yang lebih parah dari apa yang ia sangka. _Memalukan_.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura Hatake."

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menyambut tangan Sakura, justru menatap Sakura sebentar, membuat gadis itu bergidik saat kedua kulit bersentuhan. Hangat.

_Kok jadi gugup begini? _

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Eghem, Sasuke, aku tidak pernah mengundang teman-temanku dan kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau jika itu kulakukan, tapi—" ia berhenti untuk mencuri pandang laki-laki _cool_ di depannya itu, "—mampirlah sebentar."

* * *

"Aku jarang atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mengundang teman sekolahku," Sakura menutup pintu rumah. "Duduklah akan kubuatkan _espresso_ untukmu."

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia memandang sekeliling ruang tamu rumah keluarga. Tak banyak yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, hanya ada meja, tempat payung using, karpet bludru kotor, dan dua buah sofa kulit memanjang yang bagian tengahnya bolong serta kulit yang mengelupas. Dinding rumah abu-abu yang ada banyak sekali gambar-gambar klasik, pertempuran.

"Maaf, berantakan. Aku mau ke dapur sebentar."

Sakura masih ingat kalau terakhir dia masih memiliki bubuk kopi dan susu yang sangat banyak di lemari kayu rahasia—itu hanya sebutan. Memang masih ada, kopi, susu, cokelat, serta gula pasir yang agak keras sehingga Sakura menggunakan pisau untuk mencukilnya. Air yang ada di tremos masih panas sehingga Sakura tak perlu memanaskan lagi.

Uap panas espresso buatan Sakura mengepul, menghangatkan udara malam. Gadis itu menarik taplak meja ruang tamu agar lebih rapi. Seketika ia pun ingat kalau taplak meja itu sudah hampir tiga bulan tidak diganti. Ia juga sepertinya menangkap apa yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan padanya tentang rumah itu, memang berantakan sih.

"Sekali lagi maaf, kakakku jarang sekali di rumah dan aku juga lebih sering berada di luar," _Bersamanya memburu hantu_, sambung Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke menyambut cangkir dari Sakura, menyerutupnya dan sedikit tersenyum.

_Bicaralah dan awali sebuah topik! Jangan seperti orang dungu!_

"Keluargamu vampire?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menunjuk beberapa foto lama dan lukisan orang-orang (para Ippotius dulu) Eropa di abad pencerahan. Lukisan-lukisan itu seperti teratur pada variabel waktu tertentu dan yang paling modern adalah sebuah foto sepasang pria-wanita menggendong dua anak. Semua bernuansa hitam.

"Itu keluargaku. Mereka dulu sangat suka minta digambarkan diri dan disusun seperti rantai keturunan hingga sekarang."

"Lalu dua anak itu kau dan kakakmu?"

"Ya orang tua kami sudah meninggal, kecelakaan." Oke, sama seperti kebohongan sebelum ini yang ia buat untuk teman-temannya di sekolah. "Lebih buruk lagi, bahkan aku dan kakakku sekarang seperti menjaga jarak."

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sakura tak mau ambil pusing.

Suara sepatu milik Kakashi. Dia sudah pulang dari pertempuran. Tak lama kemudian pria jangkung berotot itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pandangan Sasuke dan Kakashi pun bertemu untuk saling mengamati. Kakashi tampak babak belur, tas olahraga berat, sepatu boot kotor, dan jaket kulit yang sedikit robek di bagian dada. Sakura tidak mejamin aka nada hal baik setelah ini. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah mengeluarkan Sasuke segera dan tanpa masalah.

Agaknya Sasuke sudah mengerti, ia bangkit dan menyodorkan tangannya, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi tidak membalas, ia justru menatap Sakura tajam. Perlahan mengangkat tasnya dan melewati Sasuke menuju dapur. "Sudah malam. Sakura, kita perlu bicara segera," katanya.

"Terima kasih atas jamuanmu, Sakura. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Biar kuantar sampai depan."

Sakura mengantar laki-laki itu keluar rumah. Ia rasa kakaknya sudah tidak akan mendengar perbincangan keduanya.

"Maafkan sikap kakakku yang antisosial itu." Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Sakura melenguh. "Oh baiklah, keluargaku memang aneh tapi kami tidak makan orang."

Laki-laki itu masih tidak berbicara.

_Aku salah ngomong? _

"Sayang sekali aku belum sempat menghabiskan minumanku. Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita coba lagi, di tempat lain." Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya untuk diisi nomor ponsel milik Sakura.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan maaf atas kelakuan kakak."

"Sampai jumpa."

Di dapur, Kakashi sudah memiliki teh panas di depannya dengan uap yang mengepul. Beberapa pisau dan pedang seperti akan diasah dijejerkan rapi. Sakura hanya diam duduk tak berani menatap mata kakaknya. "Sudah pergi."

"Orang-orang seperti itu hanya membuat susah."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti itu. Pacar."

"Dia teman."

Kakashi menyerutup tehnya. "Aku sudah dengar cerita dari Anko." Dia melihat Sakura."Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura ingin seseorang mencubit tangannya. Jantunya pun seakan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Pertanyaan kakaknya, apakah itu sebuah kekhawatiran? Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa diam, kelu, dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, artinya kau bisa fokus. Akan ada banyak pertempuran yang harus kau jalani untuk bisa menyelesaikan ujianmu."

_Kau bodoh, dia tidak khawatir._

Dia berbalik menuju kamarnya. "Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa aku dengar darimu selain kepentingan Ordo?"

Kakashi tidak mengubah ekspresi muka datarnya.

"Bahkan kakak tidak pernah memberiku pilihan." Sakura mencengkram daun pintu kamarnya. "Aku tidak mau hidup dengan pilihanmu."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan dan aku pun tidak mau hidup begini."

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

**bacot:**

Haloooo ada yang kangen nggak? (Nggak!)

Iya saya tahu kok saya udah kayak jadi buron setelah mencampakan banyak fic dan sekarang kayak tanpa beban muncul lagi setelah hampir dua tahun menghilang. Muahaha...

Maaf dan maaf semua, saya akan berjuang lagi kok walau dengan merangkak lagi untuk bangun mood. Tetapi maaf yang lebih dalam, sekarang saya sudah menikah jadi otomatis nggak bisa serajin empat tahun lalu... ngiahaha...

Nggak tahu nih perkembangan FNI gimana, kudoakan semoga semakin baik deh.

Salam ^^


End file.
